Nunca
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: "¿Volverías a dejarme?" Promesas van, promesas viene. Siempre terminamos haciéndolas para no lastimar a aquellos a quienes amamos, pero terminamos lastimándolos igual / Dedicado a mi Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrito para Bau de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Características: AU. Mimi es mayor que Yamato, él está entrando en la adolescencia, ella ya está bien entrada, se pueden conocer en la escuela o fuera de ella. Cuestión que Yamato tiene un enamoramiento de Mimi-sempai durante toda su adolescencia, la ve con otros chicos y le duele pero ella siempre le regala sonrisas que le alegran el día. Llega el momento en que ella termina la secundaria pero, por alguna razón, se siguen viendo seguido (elija cuál, pero para mí puede ser porque se quedó como profesora/ayudante de alguna materia); siguen creciendo pero Mimi está cada vez más adulta, tiene un novio estable y más madura; cuando Yamato está terminando su último año de secundaria ella finalmente se va (elija dónde y por qué), pierden todo tipo de contacto (tampoco es es que hayan sido muy amigos). Pasan los años, Yamato ya es un joven adulto con título universitario y una vida que está encontrando su rumbo; y un día la ve, la encuentra, Mimi reaparece y las mariposas en su estómago adolescente vuelven a aparecer, ella se alegra de verlo, hay un reencuentro (salen a pasear, toman un café, se encontraron en un bar, lo que quiera el escritor), se siguen viendo (elijan por qué), y un día Yamato le confiesa que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella - no necesariamente que lo sigue haciendo - de ahí en adelante dejo el resto al escritor: la reacción de Mimi y el resto de la historia. Ella le lleva entr años (como mi mami a mi papi), elija lo que se quiera. ¡Y que tenga final feliz!

Género: Romance, Drama.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: "¿Volverías a dejarme?" Promesas van, promesas viene. Siempre terminamos haciéndolas para no lastimar a aquellos a quienes amamos, pero terminamos lastimándolos igual / Dedicado a mi Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _«Todos estamos rotos»_

.

La primera vez que vio a Mimi Tachikawa, los rayos del sol de la tarde se colaban entre el humo de nicotina que se escapaba de sus labios. Alta, tez nívea, cabellos rosas llegándole hasta debajo de los senos, una camisa ajustada y una falda por encima del reglamentado. Era la chica más atractiva del Instituto al cual él había empezado a ir cuando la inocente edad de quince años lo asaltó.

Ser nuevo en un lugar siempre había sido horrible para él. Empezar el instituto en un nuevo sitio era empezar a lidiar con no conocer a nadie. Se había acostumbrado a almorzar solo, aunque desde los primeros días de clases, le incomodaba las miradas que le dirigían tanto sus compañeras como compañeros de salón. Su almuerzo sabía extraño ante tantas miradas.

Fue por eso que ese día llevó su bento a la terraza del Instituto buscando una cómoda soledad donde nada ni nadie lo interrumpiese. Y lo fue consiguiendo hasta que a su quinto bocado a sus bolas de arroz, el aroma a nicotina lo hizo detenerse.

¿Quién, en su santo juicio, se ponía a fumar en un Instituto? Pensó y realmente lo dejaría pasar si es que el aroma no fuese tan molesto. Ya no tenía otro lugar al cual ir para comer tranquilo. Esa terraza era su salvación y no lo dejaría ir por un inadaptado.

Se enderezó en su sitio y caminó hasta rodear la caja de escaleras que contaba la terraza con toda la predisposición de apagar aquel maldito cigarrillo. Pero un par de ojos otoñales lo hicieron detenerse. No era un chico, sino una estudiante y lucía mayor a él. Ella se quedó tan sorprendida como él, claro que aquella sorpresa duró apenas unos segundos.

Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y exhaló el humo mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

El sol relució entre el humo y Yamato no pudo describir exactamente lo que aquel instante representó, sólo sabía que aquella muchacha era hermosa.

─¿Irás a contarle a alguien? ─Preguntó ella aunque lo último que vio en el rostro de la peli-rosa era preocupación.

─Si apagas eso, no lo haré ─Respondió. Ella enarcó una ceja y él se sintió estúpido.

─No luce a amenaza.

─No planeo amenazarte ─Respondió y apretó con mayor fuerza el bento en sus manos.

─Bien, porque luces pésimo para eso. ─Se sonrojó y frunció el ceño con disgusto. Algo que ella respondió con una sonrisa ladina─. Dime, ¿y si a cambio que apague _esto_ , me das tus bolas de arroz?

Él la observó en silencio por un momento, corroborando que lo único que ella poseía era una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un encendedor y el cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos.

─¿Eres de las que prefieres un cigarrillo a un almuerzo?

La muchacha se llevó un dedo a su mentón, fingiendo pensar en su respuesta para luego mirarlo con diversión.

─No sabía que esas bolas de arroz venían con respuestas. ─Volvió a sonrojarse molesto, tendiéndole finalmente el bento al tiempo en que ella apagaba el cigarrillo contra el suelo.

La pelirrosada dio un mordisco a la bola de arroz que él le dio y sus ojos se iluminaron. Él la observó atentamente y vio que una sonrisa se formaba en ella.

─¿Lo ha hecho tu madre?

─Lo hice yo ─Ella no borró su sonrisa cuando lo oyó. Lo observó un segundo y él comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Ella dio unas palmadas al lugar junto a ella, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado─. Tienes que hablarme de ésta receta.

Él la miró con desconfianza para luego estudiar su entorno. Estaban solos y él sentía vergüenza de sentarse tan próximo a alguien superior. Ella rio, avergonzándolo aún más.

─No muerdo… Tan fuerte ─Le guiñó el ojo.

Esa muchacha lo hacía sonrojarse con sencillas palabras o miradas, aún así, él tomó asinento a su lado y dejó que se robara otra bola de arroz. De repente, el verla comer gustosamente le resultó más atractivo que todo el conjunto de sensualidad que ella albergaba entre falda, labios y cabello.

Él comenzó a hablarle de sus recetas y ella lo escuchaba atentamente, comentándole que muchas de sus creaciones eran poco convencionales. Le gustaba experimentar en la cocina, algo totalmente distinto con él a quien le gustaba seguir lo que la tradición marcaba.

Sin que pudiese premeditarlo, el chico de los _onigiri_ y la chica del cigarrillo comenzaron a tener más citas como esas en la misma terraza en lo que iba aquel año.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa, diecisiete años cumplidos en febrero, último año de preparatoria con la idea de volverse chef en algún momento de su vida. Solía recluirse a la terraza de su instituto a la ignorancia de sus amigos cuando se sentía fastidiada o preocupada por algo. Era una terapia que empleaba y que se volvió una costumbre cuando él, Yamato Ishida, estudiante de primer año, próximo a los quince años, mejor en su clase, buscaba algo de calma lejos de las miradas indiscreta de sus compañeros.

─Es que eres atractivo, Ishida-kun ─Comentó Mimi con tranquilidad, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra, degustando el nuevo platillo que Yamato traía al instituto.

Yamato sonrió con ironía.

─O la gente se sorprende por sandeces.

─Lo eres ─Dijo y la intensidad en la mirada de Mimi lo terminó por volcar sus ojos de regreso a su bento─. Creo que eres el más atractivo de tu clase. Es tu vena europea.

─No quiero que la gente me mire ─Respondió llevándose un bocado de sushi de salmón a los labios.

Mimi se volteó a mirarlo. Él la miró por inercia pero comenzó a alejarse cuando la intensidad en los orbes de la pelirrosada lo abrumaba. Ella tenía tanta seguridad en su mirada que él terminaba por apartar la suya.

─Mírame. ─La mano de la Tachikawa tomó dulcemente su mentón, impidiendo que hiciera lo mismo de siempre. La cercanía y el tacto de Mimi encendió de a poco sus mejillas, pero no podía apartar la atención de los orbes otoñales que lo observaban─. Debes aceptar las miradas que te dirigen y sobreponerte a ellas.

Lo soltó finalmente y se puso de pie. Él siguió cada movimiento hasta tenerla delante. Mimi hizo una pose sobreactuada como si fuese una modelo que se encontraba en plena sesión de fotos. Él sonrió ante tal ocurrencia mientras ella tonteaba a su manera.

─¿Crees que me molesta que la gente me mire?

─Supongo que no.

─No lo supongas. ─Sonrió─. Lo es. Adoro que me miren. Si pudiese andar desnuda públicamente, ¿dudas que lo haría?

─¿De… De verdad? ─Intentó que su voz no sonara nerviosa, pero la idea de verla desnuda contribuyó con sus hormonas a punto de caramelo.

Ella lo miró curiosa pero no tardó en acercarse a él, más de lo que cualquier persona recomendaría.

─¿Acaso te gustaría eso, Ishida-kun?

─Yo… No… ─Los ojos de Yamato viajaron de los ojos de Mimi a los dedos de su diestra que jugaban con el primer botón de su camisa.

La sonrisa traviesa en Mimi no mejoraba la situación y él sólo podía debatirse entre mirarla a los ojos o mirar lo que ella estaba por hacer.

Para su desgracia o fortuna, el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó por todos los rincones y Mimi miró el parlante encima de ambos.

─Una pena ─Le sacó la lengua─. Quizá tengas más suerte la próxima ─Se dirigió al interior de la escalera pero no sin antes decir─. No temas las miradas. Devóralos ─Le guiñó el ojo y así marcharse.

Yamato dejó salir aire tras aquel episodio y aún cuando todo el aire retenido dentro fue liberado, sus latidos no parecían ceder. Siempre era lo mismo cuando ella se aproximaba demasiado o le sostenía la mirada más de la cuenta. Mimi Tachikawa lo hacía sentir de tantas maneras que lo desesperaba.

A pesar de saberlo, él seguía acudiendo a la terraza cuando el almuerzo llegaba.

* * *

Los días de lluvia no iba a la terraza durante sus almuerzos, así que Yamato terminaba congregándose en su propio salón, comer de su bento, leer algún libro o sencillamente escuchar música mientras aguardaba que sus compañeros ingresaran de vuelta al salón.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono escuchando la reproducción que iba sonando en sus auriculares. No sabía cómo terminó hablando de música con Mimi Tachikawa hace varias semanas, pero además de la comida, la música era otro punto en común con la pelirrosada de último año. Ella le había hecho una selección de músicas especial para él.

─Lo mejor de los ochenta en adelante ─Dijo Mimi cuando terminó de pasarle las canciones a su teléfono.

Él la miró con curiosidad pero ella sólo sonrió como respuesta.

Pensar en ella siempre era pensar en esa sonrisa. Pensar en ella siempre lo hacía sonreír a él, aunque nunca lo admitiese.

* * *

─Entonces… ─Inició Mimi. Yamato la miró sin dejar de masticar su almuerzo con parsimonia─, tienes un hermano menor, ¿no?

─Takeru, sí ─Respondió cuando tragó─. Está en primer año de secundaria.

─Oh, ¿es divertido tener hermanos? ─Preguntó con una sonrisa muy a su estilo. Yamato la observó un momento pero bajó la vista a su bento nuevamente. Mimi pareció percatarse de aquella mirada. No era de las que Yamato solía tener cuando ella decía algo que lo incomodase, normalmente se coloreaban sus mejillas y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él.

─Lo sería si viviéramos juntos ─Contestó.

Mimi comprendió por qué Yamato enseñaba tristeza cuando hizo esa pregunta. No parecía hablar mucho del tema o eso lo sintió la mayor. A pesar de notarlo, Mimi no es que rehuyese de preguntas incómodas.

Ella igual las hacía.

─¿Divorcio?

─Ajá. ─Yamato sólo parecía jugar con su comida sin intención alguna de comérsela. Mimi lo estudio en silencio un momento para así mirar a la lejanía, a la ciudad que la altura desde donde se encontraban, les permitía.

─¿Hace cuánto?

─¿Importa? ─La pregunta saltó sin paciencia alguna, mirándola sin ganas de fingir lo contrario.

─A mí me importa ─Ambos se miraron. Él con fastidio. Ella disfrutando de aquella expresión.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque _tú_ me importas. ─Mimi no borró su sonrisa, pero al menos no era con burla, sino con algo más fastidioso para Yamato. Ella lo hacía con sinceridad. Él no tardó en sonrojarse y dejar que el nerviosismo se colara dentro.

─… ─Dio un sorbo a su jugo por más que éste ya se había terminado. Necesitaba tiempo para intentar no morir de vergüenza. Suspiró─. Cuando tenía ocho años. Suelo verlo algún que otro fin de semana o cuando mis padres intentan fingir que podemos no lucir tan rotos.

Mimi rio tras sus palabras ganándose la mirada sorprendida por parte de Yamato. Ella se recostó contra la pared de la caja de escaleras mientras su risa llenaba el ambiente. Él sólo se quedó observándola, contando los segundos que necesitaba Mimi para poner todo de cabeza.

─Lo siento pero todos estamos rotos ─Se acomodó un mechón rosa tras la oreja─. De alguna u otra manera, lo estamos.

─Tú no pareces rota ─Ella no borró su sonrisa pero Yamato sintió que algo en ella había cambiado.

─ _Parecer_ y _ser_ son muy distintos. Recuérdalo ─Mimi se puso de pie, alisó su falda y se acomodó la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Yamato. Se volvió a mirarlo y lo que Yamato encontró distinto en Mimi, había desaparecido para darle lugar al mismo semblante de confianza y autosuficiencia que portaba siempre─. Quizá algún día te cuente más pero por ahora, me gusta que pienses así de mí.

─Mimi… ─La pelirrosada detuvo su marcha al oírlo llamarla, entonces él se sonrojó y ella volvió a reír con ganas─. Ta…Tachikawa-sempai…

─Por eso me gustas ─Dijo Mimi acercándose nuevamente a él y jugar con su mejilla─. Estás roto pero eso no te impide ser inocente.

Ella se marchó con todas las barreras y negaciones que Yamato ponía para sí mismo cuando se trataba de dejar a alguien pasar. Mimi, en aquellos seis meses que la llevaba conociendo, se había encargado de perforar la pared que él construyó contra extraños, contra lazos que pudieran hacerlo sufrir una vez más.

Se maldijo porque pensar que estaba enamorado de la chica de último año, no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que hasta le parecía injusto. Las últimas semanas no había visto a Mimi y eso le fastidiaba horriblemente. No sabía hasta cuánto, su presencia, podía ponerlo de buenas o malas, pero comprobó que su ausencia era peor a todas las indiscreciones que solía cometer la chica.

Era la última temporada del año. Los de tercero estaban metidos en organizaciones que implicaban su egreso de la preparatoria, su despedida y más protocolo estudiantil.

Y aquel día era el penúltimo al final de las clases. Yamato no sabía si quería ir a la terraza solamente para enfatizar su malhumor al no ver a Mimi. A pesar de ello, él subió las escaleras que comunicaban con el último nivel de su instituto a la espera que un poco de aire exterior le brindase calma.

La brisa de la tarde acarició su rostro y meció sus cabellos, al igual que los castaños que se encontraban frente a él. Mimi se volteó al oír la puerta abriéndose y sonrió. Sus ebras castañas le sentaban tan bien como el rosa con el que él la conoció.

─¿Muy ordinario? ─Preguntó tomando un mechón de cabello con sus dedos. Él se encogió de hombros, formulando una sonrisa sencilla.

─Muy ordinario ─Respondió y la vio inflando los cachetes. Él sonrió con más soltura. La idea de acercarse a ella ya no era tan descabellada─. Supongo que no puedes recibir tu título con el cabello rosa.

─Muy mala política, ¿no? ─Yamato rio por lo bajo y ella lo siguió─. Hace unos días me miré al espejo y dije que quizá el rosa debía de llegar a su fin. Quería ver a la Mimi de antes.

─Sólo conocí a la de cabello rosa. ─Mimi lo miró curiosa─. Espero que tú no seas tan desesperante como la otra.

─Di lo que quieras, pero me buscarás en ésta terraza y ya no estaré ─Ella se acercó más a él y Yamato se sintió tentado a retroceder unos pasos. Hubiese sido lo más prudente, pero aquella oración sólo hizo real su mayor preocupación durante aquella semana.

Él ya no la volvería a ver y eso lo desesperaba.

─¿Bromeas? ─Preguntó él─. Podré estar sólo y tranquilo, sin charlas incómodas, sin nicotina, sin…

─Mi.

Yamato apretó los puños con fuerza. No sabía si Mimi creyese o no en su sonrisa tranquila pero ella parecía más entretenida en mirar por la ciudad que se arrodillaba frente a ella. Siempre se preguntó cómo ella contemplaba todo.

─Bien, creo que debo regresar. Ahora tengo otro aburrido ensayo. Como si no supiese subir las malditas escaleras del auditorio, tomar un papel y sentarme de regreso a mi asiento.

─… ─Ella se marchó de allí y él no tuvo la valentía de decir nada más. Dirigió su atención a la ciudad, a todo ese cúmulo de edificios, de vidas transcurriendo delante suyo. Y quiso entender a Mimi.

* * *

Las filas de estudiantes iban avanzando a pausado caminar mientras iban ubicándose en sus respectivos asientos. Todos observaban en silencio a los estudiantes de último año del Instituto, vistiendo su uniforme y siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por sus maestros.

Los flashes de las cámaras fulguraban la sala. Muchos padres se encontraban emocionados contemplando la escena. Llamó su atención una pareja en especial que filmaba y vitoreaba con mayor entusiasmo al resto.

Yamato miró a la pareja. Una mujer de cabello castaño claro y mirada angelical, junto a su esposo con un semblante de bonachón, sosteniendo la cámara filmadora hacia las filas de estudiantes de último año. Le resultó gracioso y más al imaginarse cuál de todos los egresados sería su hijo.

La celebración dio inicio y cuando vio a Mimi, un hilo pareció tensar su interior. Lucía hermosa y no importaba cuánto pudiese negarlo, era un hecho. Se sentía un estúpido por pasar la mayor parte de la ceremonia de egreso pensando en ella. No tenía por qué, después de todo, sólo fue una chica que conoció un año.

Se repetía mentalmente esas palabras mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza sus puños sobre sus muslos. Era un intento por desviar la atención de Mimi. Pero entonces, el director fue llamando alumno por alumno para hacer entrega de sus certificados. Todos levantándose al son de palmas de felicitación mientras iban camino a los escalones y posteriormente, a su título. Todos fueron estrechando la mano del director y dar una reverencia de agradecimiento a los presentes, regresando a sus asientos.

Entonces Mimi se puso de pie y su caminar le pareció lento pero con la mirada altiva como siempre la había visto. Escuchó a la pareja entusiasmada de hace rato elevar sus vítores cuando Tachikawa Mimi fue mencionada y comprendió que se trataba de sus padres. Volvió enseguida su mirada de los mencionados hacia la egresada y la vio sonreír a sus padres.

Tomó el título, estrechó la mano del director y al hacer la reverencia al público, su mirada castaña se cruzó con la suya. Con la asertividad de una flecha, ambos se encontraron y el segundo que les correspondió pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta.

Ella bajó del escenario y más nombres fueron transcurriendo pero él seguía con la mirada de Mimi en su retina.

La celebración terminó finalmente y a medida que los demás estudiantes de cursos inferiores fueron dejando el auditorio del Instituto, los de último año seguían siendo agasajados por sus parientes o profesores.

Yamato salió del auditorio con intenciones de dirigirse a su salón y así retirar sus pertenencias. Las clases habían acabado y él sólo deseaba volver a su casa y dormirse una buena siesta. Pero a mitad de camino de los pasillos, entre tanto gentío, sintió una mano tomando la suya. Se volvió para mirar al causante de repentino tacto.

─Te veo en la azotea.

─Mimi… ─Nombró con sorpresa pero ella sólo podía mirarlo con esa intensidad propia de ella.

─Azotea ─Repitió y sólo entonces lo soltó para regresar al interior del auditorio donde las fotos seguían al igual que la algarabía.

Yamato la vio marcharse y tras unos segundos de perderla, él siguió observando a la nada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y con cierta impotencia. Porque aquel sencillo tacto aceleró su pulso y sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.

Mimi se alejó y él sabía que era algo irremediable. ¿Por qué prolongar la tortura?

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Cuando vi ésta historia en mendigas me dije a mí misma que no debería tomarla. Temía fallar en la entrega de los capítulos pero desde hace mucho tiempo tenía una vaga idea de un AU donde Mimi fuese mayor a Yamato, pero nunca le había dado forma.

Saber que Bau le dio esa forma que tanto buscaba me hizo dudar y como siempre, terminé aceptando. ¡No podía no hacerlo! El mimato es lo mejor de mi vida y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así :c

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Imaginarme a Yama menor se me hace agua en la boca *3* Dios, como amo a éste par.

Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Bau querida :D

Un besito~


	2. Chapter 2

Fic escrito para Bau de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Características: AU. Mimi es mayor que Yamato, él está entrando en la adolescencia, ella ya está bien entrada, se pueden conocer en la escuela o fuera de ella. Cuestión que Yamato tiene un enamoramiento de Mimi-sempai durante toda su adolescencia, la ve con otros chicos y le duele pero ella siempre le regala sonrisas que le alegran el día. Llega el momento en que ella termina la secundaria pero, por alguna razón, se siguen viendo seguido (elija cuál, pero para mí puede ser porque se quedó como profesora/ayudante de alguna materia); siguen creciendo pero Mimi está cada vez más adulta, tiene un novio estable y más madura; cuando Yamato está terminando su último año de secundaria ella finalmente se va (elija dónde y por qué), pierden todo tipo de contacto (tampoco es es que hayan sido muy amigos). Pasan los años, Yamato ya es un joven adulto con título universitario y una vida que está encontrando su rumbo; y un día la ve, la encuentra, Mimi reaparece y las mariposas en su estómago adolescente vuelven a aparecer, ella se alegra de verlo, hay un reencuentro (salen a pasear, toman un café, se encontraron en un bar, lo que quiera el escritor), se siguen viendo (elijan por qué), y un día Yamato le confiesa que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella - no necesariamente que lo sigue haciendo - de ahí en adelante dejo el resto al escritor: la reacción de Mimi y el resto de la historia. Ella le lleva entr años (como mi mami a mi papi), elija lo que se quiera. ¡Y que tenga final feliz!

Género: Romance, Drama.

.

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _«Y si…»_

.

La brisa de verano surcaba las copas de los árboles, mecía todo cuanto tocaba, sentía su cuerpo mecerse al ritmo de ésta y no pudo sino cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por esa sensación placentera. El calor del sol pegaba su piel pero la brisa amortiguaba todo, incluso a sus emociones rimbombantes en su pecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso mientras su cuerpo se tranquilizaba. Habían momentos en los que la ansiedad jugaba con él y sólo terminaba recostado sobre su futón, pensando en cosas sin sentidos como el _¿y si…?_

La incertidumbre era el castigo del hombre. Uno siempre termina siendo torturado por ella cuando una decisión fue tomada, cuando algo aún no sucede, cuando ya sucedió y no sabes cómo remediarlo. El saber qué pudo haber pasado pero no pasó. El imaginarse situaciones que son inexistentes.

 _No seas tonto_ , se dijo y siguió fingiendo que aquella escena era relajante.

─Lo haces de nuevo ─Escuchó la voz de su hermano a su lado. Frunció el ceño.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Se animó a preguntar aun sabiendo que odiaría continuar con aquello.

─Tratas de minimizar las cosas. ─Abrió los ojos despacio, sus orbes lapislázulis refulgieron con el brillo del día. Se sentía tan pesado, tan cargado y oír a su hermano menor, Takeru, diciendo ese tipo de cosas, sólo lo ponían peor─. ¿Por qué lo haces?

─¿Qué cosa? ─Volvió a preguntar. Escuchó a Takeru suspirar. Sabía que la negación no solucionaba nada, pero era orgulloso, lo heredo de sus padres.

─Has estado bastante extraño todo este tiempo ─Inició Takeru. El chico rubio de hebras suaves y expresión amable era la fiel copia de su madre. Tres años de diferencia pero a veces creía que hablaba con alguien de su misma edad mental─. De hecho, creo que cuando iniciaron las vacaciones has estado en ese estado vegetativo, _nii-san_.

¿Vegetativo?

Yamato se enderezó del suelo en donde se encontraba recostado. La brisa acarició su rostro y la lejanía del campo vasto y verde lo saludó. Era una vista digna de una postal, siempre lo había pensado. Shimame tenía esa característica. Sus abuelos paternos eran amantes de la tranquilidad y qué mejor que irse a vivir en la zona más aislada y pacífica de Shimame.

Como todos los veranos, cuando las clases finalizaban, los dos hermanos separados por sus padres iban a pasar esos meses de descanso en la casa de sus abuelos paternos. Era regresar a un pasado tranquilo donde vivían juntos sin necesidad de preocuparse por las discusiones constantes de sus progenitores.

Volteó a mirar a Takeru. Había crecido bastante. No quería ponerse sentimental pero a sus doce años podía notarse el cambio que iba sufriendo su niñez agonizante.

─¿Sufres de melancolía? ─Takeru miró hacia él y Yamato, como cual cobarde que es, apartó la mirada a otro punto─. Te oigo suspirar a cada rato y parece que siempre estás pensando en algo más allá. ¿Alguien te ha roto el corazón?

Su sonrojo fue tomando partido en su rostro. ¿Romper el corazón? No, nadie puede romperte el corazón. Era una frase estúpida que carecía de sentido. Yamato era práctico, no le gustaba andarse con frases estúpidas como esas intentando justificar algo. No le rompieron nada, él se sabe romper solo.

─Es como si sufrieras por alguien. ─Más color a las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario y la risa de Takeru sólo lo hizo ofuscarse.

─No sufro por nadie ─Sentenció, pero nuevamente, a su mente, regresaba _ella_. Frunció el ceño con disgusto. Estaba cansado de verla siempre, de tenerla presente, de no hacer nada sin tener que estarla viendo al cerrar los ojos.

A ella y a la posibilidad que existía en lo que _pudo haber pasado si_ él iba a la terraza aquel día.

Otro suspiro. Maldita sea, se sentía estúpido pero más que nada, se sentía impotente. ¿Ella lo habrá esperado? ¿Se habrá preguntado qué pasó con él? ¿Estará pensando en él en esos momentos y en los motivos que lo hicieron no ir? No lo sabía y esa incertidumbre lo mataba de a poco, lo carcomía lentamente.

Aún no sabía por qué no fue a la azotea cuando ella se lo dijo. _"Te veo en la azotea"_ dijo ella y él no pronunció nada más que su nombre en un hilo de sorpresa. Cuando todos sus compañeros fueron abandonando el gran salón, él se quedó parado donde ella lo interceptó para decirle que quería verlo en el lugar de siempre. Él no hizo más que apretar los puños con fuerza y pensar que quizá él no estaba listo para un adiós más, que quizá estaba cansado de creer en algo y que se lo terminen arrebatando. Quizá un año resultó ser muy poco para conocerla y muy largo como para querer dejarla ir.

No. Yamato sabía por qué no fue a verla en la azotea aquel día y tras semanas de aquel acontecimiento, se preguntaba _qué hubiese sucedido si…_

Maldita incertidumbre.

─¿Sabes? ─Inició nuevamente su hermano menor─. Me gusta alguien.

─Eso está bien ─Respondió Yamato. Ambos miraban a la lejanía, recostados sobre el pasto a la sombra del árbol de cerezo de sus abuelos.

─Pero es alguien mayor. ─Yamato se tensó en su sitio. No quería mirar a su hermano menor por si aquello fuese una treta de su parte. Takeru Takaishi será menor a él pero sabía captar cosas que los demás ignoraban. Era rápido con la mente y detallista con los ojos.

─¿Ah, sí? ─Preguntó sencillamente. Tragó seco─. ¿Qué tan mayor?

─¿Recuerdas a tu amiga…? ─El rojo vivo volvió, intentando pensar si en algún momento de estupidez, le comentó a su hermano sobre Mimi─. La que jugaba en tu equipo de soccer en la primaria…

Pero la suerte, le sonrió.

Yamato miró con sorpresa y alivio a su hermano menor.

─¿Sora? ─Preguntó. Vio a Takeru sonrojarse apenas─. Oh, ¿te gusta ella?

─En realidad… Me gusta su madre. ─Takeru lo miró con una sonrisa inocente y el desconcierto subió por el rostro de Yamato. Estuvo en silencio por, al menos, unos cinco minutos que Takeru echó fuera un suspiro cansino─. Ya, sabía que me mirarías así.

─Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que su madre, Takeru? ¡Te triplica en edad!

─No seas exagerado, que sólo tiene treinta años.

─Tú tienes doce. Eres tú el exagerado ─Volvió la vista a la imagen de postal procesando lo que su hermano menor con las hormonas alborotadas le había confesado─. Puede ser tu madre. De hecho, nuestra madre tiene su edad.

─Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero creo que me iré a buscar consejo de otro hermano. ─Takeru hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Yamato tomó su muñeca para impedírselo.

─Está bien, está bien… Trataré de no juzgarte, pero dime cómo es que has visto lo que sea que hayas visto en la madre de mi amiga ─Takeru volvió a sentarse y fue él quien se recostó sobre el suelo con aire ausente. Yamato sonrió sin que el menor se percatarse de ello.

─Mamá suele frecuentar su florería y en una oportunidad, fui a buscar un recado que me pidió. Toshiko es…

─¿Toshiko? ─Preguntó sin poder resguardar la gracia en el asunto─. ¿Ahora ya la llamas por su nombre de pila?

─¿Te callas?

─Ya, ya. Continúa.

Takeru volvió a suspirar, quizá preguntándose si debía o no continuar. Yamato comprendía, en parte, cómo se sentía Takeru. Doce años aún se es un niño. Quince años, lo seguía siendo pero un niño con más conocimiento. Su hermano estaba movido por las hormonas y un cuerpo que estaba buscando auto-conocerse. Takeru buscaba ser reconocido como algo más que un niño.

Yamato lo fue escuchando y tratando de tomar enserio lo que oía. Aquella fijación por una mujer mayor era algo momentáneo, lo sabía y por esa razón no se preocupaba mucho, sabía que con el correr de los días, las cosas cambiarían para Takeru, quizá le termine gustando los chicos y aún no se daba cuenta o tal vez termine experimentando un cariño mayor hacia su mejor amiga y compañera de clases, Hikari Yagami.

Eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes aún.

Incluso él.

La incertidumbre seguía rasguñándole la nuca, pero sabía que pasaría. Que todo pasaría y que no era el final. Mimi sólo fue un gusto momentáneo y lo fue comprendiendo mientras oía a su hermano y a su _enamoramiento_ hacia la madre de Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

Cuando supo que Taichi Yagami, su mejor amigo de primaria, sería su compañero al igual que Sora Takenouchi, compañera de soccer de primaria, algo en su interior se sintió más tranquilo. Ya no necesitaría refugiarse en la azotea para comer su almuerzo solo, ya no tendría que huir de las personas o sentirse observado. Se sentía bien tener amigos con quienes compartir los horarios de almuerzo y regresar juntos a casa.

Se sentía bien no pensar estar solo en una azotea donde se había sentido tan completo por el corto tiempo de un año.

Mimi ya no estaba y retomar las clases al lado de sus amigos de infancia fue una buena forma de sopesar la incertidumbre que lo ahogaba por las noches.

Taichi seguía tan hiperactivo como lo recordaba, pero con un poco más de sensatez que sus quince años le iluminaron. Sora ya no correteaba con niños o se hacía la dura para fingir fortaleza frente a su madre, ahora desfilaba con mayor seguridad su falda y su cabello naranja llegándole hasta los hombros. Debía admitir que su amiga se había vuelto bastante atractiva en esos años que no la vio.

Y nuevamente, volvieron a ser tres.

Las cosas se sintieron que iban mejorando para él. A pesar de sus tontas discusiones con Taichi por estupideces sin sentido, se sentía bien. Sora solía ponerse en medio de ambos y regañarlos y apenas ella se volteaba, ambos continuaban con sus rabietas. Era un ambiente extraño pero bueno. Bastante bueno.

Hasta que las cosas se pusieron mucho más extrañas con la llegada de algo que no creyó volver a ver. Mejor dicho, de alguien.

Oía a algunos compañeros suyos hablando entre murmullos y sonrisas tontas propias de las hormonas a flor de piel. No pasó desapercibido para Yamato y Taichi, quienes se encontraban sentados cerca de ellos. Yamato lo dejaba pasar, no le interesaba mucho lo que hiciesen o dejaran de hacer pero Taichi era metiche por excelencia, quería estar al tanto de las cosas y fue a preguntarles qué tanto hablaba.

─Es la nueva asistente de la directora ─Respondió uno─. Está para comérsela toda.

─El otro día se agachó para recoger algo y juro que no vi un trasero más hermoso que el suyo.

─¡Maldito suertudo! ─Las risas no se hicieron esperar en el grupo varonil. Yamato y Taichi intercambiaron miradas sin comprender.

La semana transcurrió con los mismos comentarios, pero Yamato nunca había visto a la bendita mujer que describían. Salvo una tarde que le tocó quedarse a limpiar su salón de clases junto a Taichi, por decreto de la delegada de curso y su planilla de turnos de limpieza.

Terminaron de limpiar el pizarrón y barrer el aula cuando se disponían a marcharse. Caminaban por el pasillo y vieron a su maestro de física en compañía de una joven mujer viniendo en sentido contrario a ellos. Yamato no prestó atención a la escena hasta que reconoció los mismos ojos otoñales con los que soñaba noche tras noche, la misma cabellera castaña y sedosa que recordaba ondeándose al viento y esos labios carnosos con los que solía expulsar nicotina y palabras que lo hacían sonrojar.

─Mimi… ─Susurró Yamato. Ella volteó a mirarlo con extrañeza y entonces en sus labios, una sonrisa, se curvó.

─Debes tener más respeto a tus maestros, Ishida-kun ─Regañó el docente de física y eso sirvió al rubio para recomponerse de la sorpresa.

─No se preocupe, Mashima-san, es un amigo mío ─Comentó Mimi con dulzura para regresar su vista a Yamato─. Ha pasado un tiempo, Yamato-kun.

─… ─El rubio miró a su maestro y luego a Mimi. Ella ya no portaba el uniforme del instituto, en su lugar, un conjunto de falda y blusa blanca con un aire distinto lo dejó aturdido. No sabía cómo mirarla correctamente, no sabía cómo debía sentirse en ese momento, así que su mejor jugada fue la de siempre.

Huir.

Hizo una reverencia de respeto y se marchó de allí. Taichi le gritó a que lo esperase pero Yamato no menguó el paso hasta estar fuera de las instalaciones del instituto. No, las cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran como antes. Se supone que él no volvería a verla pero le sonrió como cuando él abría la puerta de la azotea y la encontraba fumando a la ignorancia de todos.

Era Mimi y él volvió a preguntarse _qué hubiese pasado_ _si_ , aquel último día de clases, él la hubiese ido a ver a la azotea. ¿Las cosas serían distintas? ¿Se hubiese sorprendido de verla en los pasillos?

La incertidumbre volvió a atacarlo y él ya no tenía la imagen de postal para tranquilizarse.

* * *

Muchas veces llegaba a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no saber de Mimi. Prefería esa incertidumbre sin conocimiento alguno que una incertidumbre cargada de emociones cada vez que la veía pasar, que sonreía a otras personas, que se paseaba portando su uniforme de docente y que no lo mirase como hace un año lo hacía.

 _No seas ridículo_ , siguió diciéndose mientras intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, de apartar la vista de la mujer que caminaba con varias planillas en sus manos. Estaba cansado de sólo mirarla como una pintura seca, de lejos, sin poder apreciarla como lo hacía antes.

Antes de que todo cambiara.

Es por eso que él no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios. Se sentía cómodo con lo que ya conocía, cuando formaba su zona de confort, con lo que no avanzaba, no cambiaba. Se acostumbró a su hermano, a vivir con él, pero sus padres lo cambiaron todo; se acostumbró a sus amigos de primaria, a Taichi y Sora, volvió a cambiar todo cuando inició la preparatoria. Se acostumbró a Mimi a un ritmo que no se animaba a admitirlo… Y todo volvió a cambiar nuevamente.

─¡Tierra a Yamato! ─Un golpe certero en su cabeza lo hizo pegar un respingo y buscar al culpable. Taichi lo miraba ceñudo mientras que Sora sólo con curiosidad─. ¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!

─¿Y qué necesidad tienes de golpearme? ─Ladró molesto.

─¡Te vengo hablando de hace rato y no haces más que suspirar mientras miras por la ventana! ─Rezongó aún más molesto. Yamato parpadeó sorprendido, miró a sus compañeros de clase, vio la sala vacía y se preguntó en qué momento terminó su clase─. Ya, toma tus cosas y larguémonos que debo buscar a Hikari para ir a casa.

Yamato tomó sus cosas, las guardó y siguió oyendo despotricar a Taichi sobre que Yamato andaba muy extraño últimamente. Sora intentaba disuadirle, tranquilizarle, pero ella era consciente de que las palabras de su castaño amigo eran ciertas.

Taichi iba avanzando a su ritmo como siempre, Yamato y Sora tenían un paso más tranquilo. Le gustaba hablar con Sora por ese motivo, tenían más en común de lo que llegó a imaginar, sin mencionar que solía esclarecer las dudas de muchos cuando ella hablaba. Era bastante madura para su edad y eso sentaba bien para un par de pendejos como lo eran Taichi y Yamato.

─¿Seguro que estás bien? ─Preguntó Sora cuando salieron del salón─. Por más que no lo parezca, Taichi está preocupado por ti.

Yamato levantó una ceja sin creérselo mucho.

─Ya. No es para tanto ─Contestó el rubio─. Sólo estoy algo cansado.

─Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que te angustia. Somos tus amigos después de todo. ─Sora le dedicó una sonrisa que le sentó cálido y pudo corresponder a ella.

Bajaron a la planta baja del instituto cuando vio a la castaña de sus pesadillas subiendo las escaleras para el primer nivel. Yamato detuvo sus pasos al instante en que la reconoció y cuando su mirada cruzó con la de ella, una corriente eléctrica cruzó por su cuerpo que casi le dolió sentirla.

─¿Yamato? ─Preguntó Sora al verlo de pie mirando en cierta dirección. Él estaba indeciso, pero sólo pudo hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

─Adelántense. Olvidé algo en el salón.

Por más palabras que sus amigos le dirigieran, él no prestó atención y siguió corriendo escaleras arriba. Sabía que no lo seguirían, eso le tranquilizaba pero al mismo tiempo, la imagen de Mimi seguía pesándole en la mente. Él _necesitaba_ hablar con ella. Subía y subía escalones y pisos, no daba con ella pero no requería otra idea más que la bendita azotea que alguna vez les sirvió de escenario.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta que daba a la última planta y volvió a ver su cabellera castaña mecerse con el viento, ella le daba la espalda pero su imagen en uniforme le recordaba al conjunto de falda y camisa de hace un año. Volteó su mirada hacia él y su sonrisa desfiló nicotina.

─Mimi… ─Susurró con ansiedad.

─¿Se le perdió algo, Ishida-san? ─Su tono fingido lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Avanzó hacia ella con la seguridad que no poseía y antes de que pudiese decir algo incoherente, ella le tendió su cigarrillo─. Es mejor fumar en compañía, ¿no crees?

─No fumo ─Respondió y ella le regaló una sonrisa ladina─. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

─¿No es obvio? Vine a fumar.

─Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ella regresó el cigarrillo a sus labios y aspiró un poco más del veneno, dejándolo salir casi como si fuese arte de sus labios.

─Aún no te sale lo de amenazar.

─No te estoy amenazando. ─Yamato se notaba ansioso y eso hacía más divertida la situación para Mimi─. Dime, por favor…

Ella lo miró un momento y Yamato no supo cómo identificar lo que en sus ojos se reflejaban. Poseía una mirada intensa, profunda pero no supo qué intentaba transmitir con ello. Es probable que no intentaba transmitir nada, pero no estaba seguro. Ella dio otra calada.

─Necesito dinero. ─Dijo sin apartar la mirada de él─. Mi tía es la directora del Instituto y me paga por ayudarla aquí. ¿Contento?

Yamato pareció dejar salir aire de su interior, se sintió como desinflado y eso pudo notarlo la chica castaña. La sonrisa regresó a ella y él temió por ello.

─¿Esperabas que te dijera que regresé por ti? ─Yamato se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, negando por lo bajo. Dio cara a la ciudad que se levantaba frente a ambos y colocó sus manos sobre el barandal, la sensación fría ayudó a que intentara organizar sus pensamientos─. ¿Son tus amigos? ─Él la miró─. Con quienes estabas hoy.

Asintió─. Amigos de infancia. Son mis compañeros ahora.

La vio sonreír y exhalar otra bocanada de humo.

─Por un momento creí que volvería a encontrarte solo y triste en ésta azotea ─La escuchó reír por lo bajo─. Me alegro que no fuese así.

─Te hubiese gustado eso, ¿no? ─Ella lo miró con esa intensidad silenciosa en la que no sabes qué esperar de ella.

─¿Piensas en mí? ─Preguntó, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y sin dejar de mirarlo.

─¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ─Intentaba controlar su sonrojo pero ella fue acercándose a él y por más que intentó retroceder, la barandilla se lo impidió.

─¿Te tocas pensando en mí? ─El humo a cigarrillo se escapó de sus labios y golpeó la barbilla de Yamato. Él contuvo la respiración al sentir las manos de Mimi sobre sus caderas y sus palabras haciendo mella en sus entrañas─. ¿Eh, Yamato-kun? ─Susurró antes de morder ligeramente el mentón del chico y sonreír sin dejar de mirarlo.

El Ishida contuvo su respiración, contuvo todo movimiento en él, contuvo hasta el flujo de su sangre cuando ella lo mordió, cuando lo miró de esa manera que él nunca dejaría que el olvido se le arrebatara. Esa sensación de inferioridad y a la vez de poder hacer todo lo que él quisiese, que le generaba Mimi, junto con la sensación de estar siendo consumido por la hoguera cada vez que ella lo tocaba.

La escuchó reír por lo bajo y entonces ella se alejó. Yamato la vio desfilar sus piernas de regresó hacia la caja de escaleras y antes de marcharse, ella volvió a mirarlo.

─Nos vemos mañana, Ishida-san.

Él aguardó casi como media hora en esa misma posición, sin mover un solo dedo hasta asegurarse de que Mimi se haya marchado. Tenía el cuerpo acalorado y una parte baja despierta por culpa de los arrebatos de la edad y de la mujer que se iba triunfante lejos de él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dijo que Mimi Tachikawa no había cambiado nada en absoluto.

Y sonrió por eso.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Otro capítulo más para éste Mimato ilegal juju! ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No? ¡Háganmelo saber! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Fic escrito para Bau de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Características: AU. Mimi es mayor que Yamato, él está entrando en la adolescencia, ella ya está bien entrada, se pueden conocer en la escuela o fuera de ella. Cuestión que Yamato tiene un enamoramiento de Mimi-sempai durante toda su adolescencia, la ve con otros chicos y le duele pero ella siempre le regala sonrisas que le alegran el día. Llega el momento en que ella termina la secundaria pero, por alguna razón, se siguen viendo seguido (elija cuál, pero para mí puede ser porque se quedó como profesora/ayudante de alguna materia); siguen creciendo pero Mimi está cada vez más adulta, tiene un novio estable y más madura; cuando Yamato está terminando su último año de secundaria ella finalmente se va (elija dónde y por qué), pierden todo tipo de contacto (tampoco es es que hayan sido muy amigos). Pasan los años, Yamato ya es un joven adulto con título universitario y una vida que está encontrando su rumbo; y un día la ve, la encuentra, Mimi reaparece y las mariposas en su estómago adolescente vuelven a aparecer, ella se alegra de verlo, hay un reencuentro (salen a pasear, toman un café, se encontraron en un bar, lo que quiera el escritor), se siguen viendo (elijan por qué), y un día Yamato le confiesa que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella - no necesariamente que lo sigue haciendo - de ahí en adelante dejo el resto al escritor: la reacción de Mimi y el resto de la historia. Ella le lleva entr años (como mi mami a mi papi), elija lo que se quiera. ¡Y que tenga final feliz!

Género: Romance, Drama.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _«Adiós»_

.

Escuchar su risita siempre lo hacía sonreír. Sus sentidos parecían adormecerse cuando ella reía, entonces no había mucho por hacer más que dejarse llevar por ella. Sus ojos al mirarlo lo ponían en apuro y su sonrisa terminaba por hacerlo sonreír a él, por mucho esfuerzo que pusiese, terminaba cediendo. Porque cuando se trataba de Mimi, siempre era de ese modo.

Sentir sus caricias lo instaban a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. La oía reír contra su cuello mientras sus manos despertaban la piel de su pecho. Él trató de alejarla, pero ella se cimentaba encima suyo con mayor ahínco. Su cabellera castaña caía hacia un costado y él no podía sino entregarse a su aroma. Dulce sabor a verano que lo hacía sentirse tan vivo.

Ella acercó sus labios a su mejilla con besos cortos que iban armando un camino hasta la comisura de sus labios. Él la miró con urgencia, con miedo y excitación aguardando por sentir sus labios contra los suyos propios. La vio sonreír con esa coquetería tan propia, esa que le recordaba que ella llevaba siempre las de ganar, porque era así. Era dueña de todo, incluso de él.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos desajustaron sus pantalones. Abrió los ojos sorprendido pero ella no le dio tiempo a nada cuando abordó su boca y sintió su lengua arremetiendo contra la suya. No opuso resistencia cuando ella invadió sus pantalones con su diestra, despertando todo cuanto podía con su sencillo tacto.

Se sintió tan a la deriva cuando ella abandonó sus labios pero volvió a las nubes al sentir su húmeda boca tomando posesión de su virilidad. Arqueó la espalda contra su cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras ella lo hacía suyo con el solo empleo de su boca.

─Mi…Mimi… ─Ahogó un gemido con su nombre en sus labios mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba ante ella.

─¿Yamato? ─La voz de Mimi se oyó un poco más grave. De hecho, ya no se oía sensual como lo recordaba. Muchas cosas comenzaron a tornarse irreales, salvo que la mujer que creía tener encima practicándole una de sus mejores felaciones, no era más que el producto de su sueño, en lugar de eso, su padre lo miraba desde el umbral de su puerta con una ceja enarcada─. ¿Enserio?

─¡Papá! ─Gritó Yamato tapándose la parte baja de su cuerpo con las sábanas─. ¡Maldición, toca la puerta!

─La toqué varias veces pero como estabas ocupado… ─Una sonrisa divertida se escapó de su padre que lo hizo morir de vergüenza─. Tranquilo, continúa. Sólo te diré que no pienso lavar tus sábanas y que llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Lanzó su almohada contra la puerta pero su padre se marchó antes del impacto con una carcajada que le costó gran parte de su dignidad. Se llevó ambas manos al cabello, frustrado. Estaba molesto, avergonzado y con una erección que pedía a gritos ser atendida. Maldijo a su padre, maldijo a Mimi, se maldijo también. Era una muy mala manera de iniciar una mañana en la que sabía que debía ver a la ayudante de la directora de su Instituto y que, además, era el principal rostro que su lívido encontraba por las noches.

Malditas hormonas.

* * *

Definitivamente, ver a Mimi por los pasillos le sentaba fatal todas las mañanas pero esa en particular fue la peor de todas. Bajó la vista a sus pies mientras caminaba al lado de sus dos mejores amigos, aguardando a que la secretaria de la directora pasara sin tenerlo en cuenta.

Taichi, como buen distraído que era, no notó la incomodidad constante que Yamato expresaba ante la presencia de la mujer así que terminó por codearlo cuando ella cruzó junto a ellos, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y cruzar mirada con la castaña que hasta en sueños le perseguía.

─Buenos días, Ishida-san ─Comentó Mimi con su coquetería característica, haciéndolo enrojecer. Como respuesta, el rubio asintió y siguió caminando.

Taichi y Sora compartieron una mirada curiosa por lo recientemente ocurrido, percatándose que el Ishida actuaba tan extraño cuando Mimi Tachikawa circulaba cerca. Sora no quiso sacar el tema a colación por respeto a Yamato, pero Taichi era cuento aparte.

─¿Tanto te afecta la secretaria de la directora? ─Yamato rodó los ojos y quiso que sus años de amistad no significaran nada para poder degollarlo sin culpa.

─¿Por qué tienes que decirlo tan fuerte? ─Preguntó molesto─. No, no me afecta… ─La respuesta resultó pobre para sus dos amigos así que necesitó fundamentarla mejor─. Es sólo que no me agrada ─Mintió.

─Por supuesto y yo no me masturbo pensando en ella ─Respondió irónico llamando la atención del rubio. Su mirada fue suficiente para que Taichi echara una sonora carcajada─. ¡No me digas que lo has hecho!

─¡Cállate! ─Yamato echó a andar dejando a su par de amigos por detrás. Taichi seguía riendo sonoramente, haciéndole más difícil apaciguar su sonrojo. Aún tenía el suceso de la mañana muy fresca en su memoria. No sabía cómo miraría a su padre de ese día en adelante tras haberlo descubierto en una situación tan impropia de él.

A la mierda, pensó.

* * *

El horario de deportes era uno en los que solía disfrutar un poco más. La actividad física sentaba fantástico cuando tenía la cabeza hecha un alboroto, como lo era ese día. Mientras las chicas jugaban fúbol de salón, los chicos se encargaban de jugar fútbol en la cancha abierta que contaba el instituto. Unas vueltas al perímetro y todos se metían a jugar.

Desde pequeño, el fútbol le había gustado. Se recordaba corriendo con el balón a punta de su pie mientras metía un gol, siendo acompañado por el castaño que lo cubría en la actualidad. Taichi Yagami había sido su compañero gran parte de su vida escolar, incluyendo los primeros años iniciales.

Un pase rápido y Taichi se llevaba la delantera para el equipo contrario. Una mirada entre ellos y ambos sabían cómo moverse, como combinarse. Muchos admiraban aquella coordinación con el Yagami, a veces le resultaba irónico que la única persona que podía sacarlo de quicio tantas veces sea con quien mejor se llevara.

El primer tiempo había culminado con el equipo Ishida-Yagami encabezando los goles. Yamato se dirigió a la zona de agua para llevarse una botella a la boca y limpiarse el sudor con una toalla que le proporcionó un compañero suyo.

─¡Hey! ─Taichi palmeó su espalda, consiguiendo que casi escupiese todo el agua que llevaba en la boca─. Soy yo o estás mejor que antes.

─Bruto ─Dijo al limpiarse la comisura de su boca húmeda─. Era bueno antes, lo sigo siendo.

─Como sea, creí que estarías aéreo por lo de la mañana ─Dijo Taichi bebiéndose una botella de agua. Yamato aspiró profundamente, controlando las ganas de lanzarle agua a su mejor amigo.

El profesor finalizó el tiempo de descanso para que todos regresaran a la cancha. Yamato se pasó la botella por la frente para dejarlo nuevamente en la banca, regresó junto a Taichi para que se retome el segundo tiempo. Estaba concentrado en la pelota y quitársela al equipo contrario, todo iba de maravilla hasta que su mirada se encontró con algo que habría preferido ignorar.

Cuando la pelota llegó a él y se la pasó a Taichi con un cabezazo, su mirada cruzó con una castaña conocida que se encontraba a varios metros de él. Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras tecleaba, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí prendado en su imagen pero sin duda, fue bastante tiempo, ya que fue consciente como un sujeto alto, traje de ejecutivo, cabello rubio y ondulado se acercaba a ella por detrás. La tomó por sorpresa y la hizo reír para luego abrazarla con demasiada familiaridad. Un beso fue compartido por la pareja, un beso que le quitó aire a él.

─¡Yama! ─Volteó al oír su nombre pero en lugar de ver a Taichi, sintió la pelota chocar de lleno contra su mejilla, echándolo al suelo por el impacto.

No supo qué sucedió a continuación, sólo tenía la última imagen de Mimi besando al sujeto rubio cuando todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Trató de agradecer a la enfermera pero la compresa de hielo en su rostro le impedía intentar cualquier gesto o emitir cualquier palabra sin que el dolor volviese a azotar su rostro. La mujer le sonrió con pena y le dio unos analgésicos y unos caramelos que él no se atrevió a negarse. No era muy fanático de los dulces, pero la mujer se había portado tan amablemente con él que terminó por asentir y llevarse el medicamento con los dulces.

Cerró la puerta de la enfermería y encaminó sus pasos lánguidos por el pasillo que llevaba a los vestidores masculinos. No se animaba a regresar a la cancha, no con aquella vergonzosa actuación suya. Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que Taichi terminaría diciéndole, así que prefirió sólo regresar a los vestidores, cambiarse de ropa e ir a su aula.

Cuando regresó a la consciencia, un desagradable dolor de cabeza lo recibió. Le costó unos minutos darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería recostado en una camilla e hilar los últimos acontecimientos vividos como el partido de fútbol, Mimi besando a un sujeto rubio y finalmente, el golpe de gracia.

Bendita suerte, pensó cuando llegó a los vestidores. Intentó apartar todo pensamiento que involucrase a Mimi, ya tenía suficiente con el malestar causado por el golpe como para sumarle algo más.

 _Idiota_ , se dijo.

Aún podía recordar al sujeto rubio de cabello ondulado sonriéndole a Mimi, abrazándola, besándola. Ella lucía feliz al verlo, se trataban con demasiada confianza, pensó. ¿Será un viejo amigo? Sonrió con ironía. _Deja de inventarte cosas, idiota_. Él no besaba a sus viejos amigos como lo hizo ella.

¿Acaso necesitaba algo más claro que esa imagen? Ella era mayor a él, con intereses distintos a los suyos, incluyendo el hecho de que ella querría a alguien de su edad o mayor incluso. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar pero su cerebro, sencillamente, amaba torturarlo.

Se dio una ducha rápida para salir y vestirse. Apuró el paso para su clase, sus compañeros aún no regresaban de la hora de educación física, algo que agradecía. No quería lidiar con preguntas o mofas, sabiendo que Taichi sería el primero.

Iba concentrado en su camino cuando una voz lo detiene.

─¿Yama? ─Su cuerpo se quedó tieso al oír la voz de Mimi a sus espaldas. Pensó más de dos veces en girarse o no, su cuerpo parecía estático sin ganas a colaborar. Escuchó los pasos de Mimi y entonces se decidió a voltearse─. ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Estás bien?

─No es… ─La mirada azulina del chico pasó de la mujer delante al hombre rubio a su lado. El sujeto que la besó─. No es nada. Tengo clases.

─Ah… ─Yamato no le dio tiempo a la mujer para hablar más, él se apresuró a continuar su trayecto con pasos rápidos y firmes.

Ya tenía suficientes de golpes por un día.

* * *

Yamato cruzó el umbral de su casa y se encontró con la sorpresa de que las luces yacían encendidas. Normalmente, él llegaba antes que su padre y por ende, la casa lo recibía a oscuras. Ese día fue distinto, pues oyó movimiento desde la cocina.

Depositó su mochila sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina aguardando a la imagen de su padre, pero en lugar de eso, otra cabellera rubia yacía jugando con la sartén y las verduras fritas.

─¿Takeru? ─Preguntó al ver a su hermano menor cocinando. El aludido se volvió a su hermano con una sonrisa que Yamato correspondió─. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… ¿Papá lo sabe?

─Él me invitó, de hecho ─Respondió─. Ayúdame con esto. La comida siempre termina salada conmigo.

Yamato sonrió y se acercó a la cocina para suplir las manos de su menor. Takeru no tenía noción de la sal o el azúcar y las cosas terminaban por encima de lo normal en cuanto a sabor.

─Mamá tenía un viaje por trabajo, así que me quedaré unos días.

─Supongo que debemos cuidarte por ahora ─Respondió Yamato encogido de hombros, fingiendo resignación. Takeru le palmeó la espalda y se dirigió a la heladera a buscar agua─. ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo?

─Bastante bien. Hikari-chan vendrá mañana para hacer algunos deberes, si no te importa ─Yamato negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Takeru se bebió un poco del agua para mirar perdidamente el vaso en su mano─. ¿Cómo está Sora-san?

El mayor entre ambos le dirigió una mirada curiosa que terminó por despertar sonrojos en las mejillas de su hermano.

─No es lo que piensas. ─Se apresuró a responder─. Lo pregunto por su madre.

─¿Sigues flechado por Takenouchi-san? ─Preguntó y su hermano sonrió divertido─. ¿Has estado yendo a su negocio últimamente?

─Cada viernes por la tarde. Hasta me halagó por mis variados sombreros ─Respondió, guiñándole el ojo a su mayor─. ¿Ves? De pasar a no prestarme atención, ahora halaga mis sombreros.

Yamato rio por lo bajo para seguir volteando las verduras, preguntándose cómo fue que surgió aquella atracción por la madre de su mejor amiga. Miró a Takeru y se fijó que éste le sostenía la mirada atentamente.

─¿Qué sucede?

─¿Qué hay de ti? ─Preguntó─. ¿Lograste algún avance con la que te rompió el corazón?

─¿Q…? No, no me rompieron el corazón ─Dijo, restándole atención─. Haz algo útil y pásame los platos. Supongo que papá tardará en llegar nuevamente.

─Como ordenes.

Takeru dejó a un lado su vaso para dirigir sus manos a la mesada donde guardaban los platos. Yamato se concentró en cambiar de tema, servir la cena y comer con su hermano, ponerse al día con sus cosas, preguntarle más por el colegio, sus amigos, todo cuanto no sea Mimi y lo que acabó por arruinarle su día.

* * *

Se había concentrado tanto en evitar a Mimi, distanciarse de ella después de lo sucedido con el rubio de cabellera ondulada que no se había percatado de su ausencia. Ya no veía a Mimi por los pasillos ni en la sala de profesores, ya no circulaba por las aulas o la sala de la directora. De un día para otro, Mimi había desaparecido y aunque aquello debería de hacerle sentir tranquilo, algo en su pecho se inquietaba.

Podría estar enferma.

Podría haberse ausentado por algún tipo de percanse.

Las teorías no hacían más que aumentar y aunque no lo quisiese decir en voz alta, él se notaba distinto. Lucía más meditabundo que de costumbre, enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, poco atento a lo que le decían o hacían.

─¿Estás bien, Yamato? ─Preguntó Sora cuando salían de la clase en hora del almuerzo.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─¿Quizá porque llevamos más de media hora llamándote sin que nos hagas el menor caso? ─Preguntó Taichi y Yamato se sonrojó─. ¿Es porque la chica que te gusta no viene más?

─Ella no me gusta ─Susurró, apartando la mirada de ambos.

─Creí haber oído que Tachikawa-san pidió unos días de vacaciones ─Dijo Sora, pensativa─. Unas compañeras son cercanas a ella y habían comentado eso.

─¿Vacaciones? ─Preguntó Yamato, distraídamente.

Recordó lo primero que le había dicho Mimi cuando le habló de su trabajo como secretaria de la directora. Dinero, ella necesitaba dinero pero nunca habló del motivo. ¿Vacaciones?

Pero por más días que pasaran, por más semanas que se cumpliesen, Mimi no volvió a circular por los pasillos. Yamato la buscaba con la mirada, por más excusas que pusiese, era así. Él la buscaba y en más de una ocasión, subió a la azotea donde la conoció por primera vez, pero de la castaña no había rastros.

La noticia de que Mimi Tachikawa había abandonado Japón para mudarse a tierra americana azotó el colegio. Muchos habían hablado del asunto, muchos corazones rotos ante la ausencia de la joven muchacha se hicieron sentir. Yamato no emitía reacción alguna, prefería pasar de largo aquello y hacer como si nada.

Salvo cuando subía a la azotea y miraba a la ciudad que se arrodillaba ante él. Porque de esa manera, Mimi miraba el mundo, en donde ella observaba cómo todo terminaba a sus pies.

Incluso él.

Sacudió la cabeza, una mueca seca se formó en sus labios. Ella se había marchado y él seguía allí. Las cosas no tenían por qué tornarse distintas, ella no debía por qué ser una condicionante. Echó un suspiro fuera y dejó de tocar el barandal que recorría el perímetro de la azotea. De a poco, sus pies se fueron alejando de ella y retornó al interior de la caja de escaleras.

Esa sería la última vez que él pensase en ella.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo :3

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, háganme llegar sus palabras con todo lo que quieran :D

Nos estamos leyendo~


	4. Chapter 4

Fic escrito para Bau de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Características: AU. Mimi es mayor que Yamato, él está entrando en la adolescencia, ella ya está bien entrada, se pueden conocer en la escuela o fuera de ella. Cuestión que Yamato tiene un enamoramiento de Mimi-sempai durante toda su adolescencia, la ve con otros chicos y le duele pero ella siempre le regala sonrisas que le alegran el día. Llega el momento en que ella termina la secundaria pero, por alguna razón, se siguen viendo seguido (elija cuál, pero para mí puede ser porque se quedó como profesora/ayudante de alguna materia); siguen creciendo pero Mimi está cada vez más adulta, tiene un novio estable y más madura; cuando Yamato está terminando su último año de secundaria ella finalmente se va (elija dónde y por qué), pierden todo tipo de contacto (tampoco es es que hayan sido muy amigos). Pasan los años, Yamato ya es un joven adulto con título universitario y una vida que está encontrando su rumbo; y un día la ve, la encuentra, Mimi reaparece y las mariposas en su estómago adolescente vuelven a aparecer, ella se alegra de verlo, hay un reencuentro (salen a pasear, toman un café, se encontraron en un bar, lo que quiera el escritor), se siguen viendo (elijan por qué), y un día Yamato le confiesa que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella - no necesariamente que lo sigue haciendo - de ahí en adelante dejo el resto al escritor: la reacción de Mimi y el resto de la historia. Ella le lleva entr años (como mi mami a mi papi), elija lo que se quiera. ¡Y que tenga final feliz!

Género: Romance, Drama.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 _«Memorias y Presentes»_

 **.**

Yamato Ishida siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona tranquila, de gustos sencillos, no le gustaba vivir bajo el régimen de reglas que le impidiesen sentirse libre. Las cosas las hacía a su tiempo y con una dedicación propia. Era temperamental cuando se sentía acorralado o bajo presión, pero normalmente, solía guardarse las cosas y manejarlas mejor pudiese. Era el hermano mayor y responsable por excelencia, era el que debió madurar más pronto que cualquier otro niño de su edad para poder hacer frente a la dura realidad que azotó a su familia. Tuvo que jugar al papel de hermano y padre cuando su hermano menor buscaba de vuelta el recuerdo de su familia unida y que ya no tenía.

Yamato Ishida miraba el cielo nocturno y bebía té por las noches para aplacar la ansiedad que a esa hora resonaba en su pecho y en su mente. Un manto interminable que marcaba tanto y no respondía nada. Aprendió a guardarse las cosas para sí mismo y meditarlas cuando la noche, su conversación silenciosa con el cielo, llegaba.

No le gustaba tomarse las cosas a la ligera y solía poner todo de sí cuando algo lo apasionaba. Porque muy pocas cosas lograban hacer vibrar su pecho y hacerlo sentir completamente bien con sí mismo.

Los años habían avanzado y él siguió haciendo lo mismo que hacía desde que tenía memoria. Se sentaba en su balcón y tomaba té caliente para aplazar la ansiedad que no lo dejaba dormir. Meditaba para aplacar los nervios y mantenía al frente su personalidad austera.

Los primeros años tras terminar la preparatoria, Yamato miraba el cielo preguntándose por aquel primer amor que sintió por la chica de la azotea. Preguntándose dónde estaría, haciendo qué o con quién. El cielo era un buen oyente pero muy mal conversador, por ese motivo, dejó de pensar en ella, dejó de recrearla en su mente y preguntarse si ella miraba el cielo de la misma manera que él, donde quiera que se encontrara.

Miró el interior de su taza vacía y húmeda por el resto de té y el vapor que dejó éste a su paso. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había mantenido en su balcón nuevamente, pero estimaba que más de la cuenta. No se molestó en buscar la hora, su cuerpo le decía que era tarde y que lamentaría mantenerse despierto tanto tiempo a sabiendas que el despertador sonaría en un par de horas.

─Siempre haces lo mismo. ─Recordaba la misma voz con la que hablaba todas las noches antes de que ella se marchara a dormir─. Trata de dormir temprano, Yamato. Ocho horas de sueño, lo sabes.

Suspiró como solía hacer cuando se encontraba abatido o cansado y una sonrisa ligera se asomó a sus labios. Ese día debía trabajar, debía ir al mismo restaurante a matar horas del día y congregarse a la misma cocina para preparar los antojos de sus clientes, pero él seguía allí sentado, observando la noche y bebiendo té, preguntándose por las siete horas que tenía de diferencia con París.

Ésta vez, se giró a mirar a sus espaldas, encontrando su reloj de pared que su madre le había regalado por navidad hace muchos años atrás. Las cuatro y media de la madrugada, mientras que en París eran las once y media de la noche. Ella ya debía de estar dormida, pensó.

Se bebió otro sorbo de su té y pensó que en dos horas más, su despertador sonaría y él se maldeciría por no dormir más horas. La paga es buena, se repetía.

Si había algo que aprendió de su padre era el sacrificio de no recibir nada del cielo, por más que Hiroaki insistía en que podía costearle los primeros meses de estudio en la universidad, Yamato prefirió donarse al esfuerzo propio los primeros años, tener aquella independencia que siempre le caracterizó para poder disponerlo a su gusto.

Tras siete años de trabajo en el mismo restaurante, Yamato se había dado cuenta que lo de estudiar ingeniería no era realmente lo que él esperaba de sí mismo, sino lo que los demás se empecinaban en recalcar que era para lo que había nacido. El primogénito de Hiroaki Ishida era excelente con los números, la física, la teoría y la práctica. Muchos lo veían arrasando sin contemplación puestos de trabajo en la NASA como uno de sus ingenieros más capaces.

Pero a medida que más oía lo que los demás esperaban de él, Yamato levantaba la vista al cielo oscuro y muy en lo profundo se decía que él no se veía de ese modo. Entonces sus manos encontraban paz entre cacerolas, cucharones, verduras salteadas y carne asada. Le gustaba congregarse horas en la cocina con los vapores y aromas varios, especias que podían hacer volar el paladar a uno y encontrar en sus clientes la satisfacción del sabor que él preparaba.

No supo cuándo había cambiado la física cuántica por la física culinaria, pero le gustaba. Siete años tras ello, Yamato trabajaba en un restaurante reconocido cuya paga iba a su caja de ahorros para darse el lujo de soñar con aprender más fuera de Japón.

Claro que la vida da vueltas y él con ella. Como ese mismo día que no cumplió su horario normal de sueño cuando su despertador sonó y él tuvo que levantarse a asearse, prepararse y salir de su departamento rumbo a su trabajo. Media hora en tren para llegar al restaurante donde trabajaba y encontrarse con los mismos rostros de hace siete años, saludándolo con cordialidad y él sólo respondiendo con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa ligera.

─¿Alguien no completó sus horas de sueño o es mi imaginación? ─Fueron las palabras de Daisuke Motomiya al verlo, logrando que Yamato se cuestionara por el estado de su rostro.

─Buenos días ─Fue su respuesta, dejando en claro que no deseaba hablar del asunto.

─Viejo, necesitas vacaciones ─Comentó Daisuke sin borrar su sonrisa habitual.

Yamato se colocó su chaqueta blanca, abotonándola con su parsimonia característica para así encaminarse al interior de la cocina. La sorpresa de ver a todos los demás empleados alineados y hablando por lo bajo, ninguno en su puesto habitual de trabajo, llamó su atención pero aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

─Al parecer habrá ascensos ─Comentó Daisuke, poniéndose a su lado, aguardando a que el jefe de cocina se apareciera.

Yamato sabía a lo que Daisuke se refería. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Muchos empleados se esmeraban durante varios meses para tomar más pedidos y mostrar sus habilidades por encima de los demás. Yamato se esmeraba de por sí en sus platillos pero no con el afán de ascender, sino por que amaba la cocina, todos admiraban su talento innato y su creatividad a la hora de desenvolverse.

Sus pensamientos se quedaron en el aire cuando las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y la prominente barriga del jefe de cocina junto al dueño del restaurante se asomó con una sonrisa en sus rostros, clara señal de que el humor había mejorado bastante por algún motivo. Si Yamato no los conociese mejor diría que había mucho, mucho dinero de por medio.

Colocándose frente a sus empleados, el primero en hablar fue el dueño, moviendo su bigote a cada palabra dicha.

─Como cada año vamos renovando el contrato con nuestros asociados y proveedores, cadenas amigas y demás, nuestro restaurante fue haciéndose más y más popular en el mercado. No es de extrañar que a medida que avanzábamos, más personal se fue añadiendo para abastecer la demanda que generábamos. Eso es una de las grandes satisfacciones de trabajar con ustedes ─Una contagiosa ola de sonrisas orgullosas se dejó entrever a cada palabra por parte de los cocineros y meseros─. Así que no me extenderé demasiado.

»Invitados importantes del área culinaria a nivel internacional vendrán a Tokyo a dar una exposición y demostración que involucrará a varios restaurantes del país y entre los primeros invitados, estamos nosotros. ─Un coro de aplausos se desató en el recinto cargado de emoción que ni siquiera el dueño podía ocultar─. He allí que el jefe de cocina los ha reunido aquí para seleccionar a los chefs que participarán de la exposición en representación de nuestra cadena.

La emoción estaba plasmada en el personal al igual que los nervios de oír su nombre en la lista. Muchos aspiraban a la cocina internacional, a los cursos en el exterior y a codearse con afamados del ámbito. Yamato no los culpaba, tenía las mismas ambiciones y aunque no lo exteriorizara, esperaba que su nombre también fuese mencionado.

─Bien, por cuestiones organización y presupuesto, de los veinticinco cocineros que disponemos, sólo cinco serán seleccionados, así que no se peleen o pongan mala cara por ello ─Dijo el jefe de cocina sacando una lista de su bolsillo─. Estos nombres fueron dichos teniendo en cuenta su desempeño y dedicación en lo que va su tiempo aquí. ─Los primeros tres nombres fueron dichos y la alegría de los nombrados era compartida con aplausos por parte de sus compañeros─. Motomiya Daisuke y finalmente, Ishida Yamato. Felicidades.

Yamato asintió tras oír su nombre, siendo Daisuke quien saltó de emoción tras ser nombrado también.

─Al final del día, tendré una reunión con los mencionados para ponernos de acuerdo con los detalles. Gracias por su atención y sigan adelante. ─Fueron las palabras finales del dueño del local para despedirse de allí.

Todos regresaron a sus puestos habituales, al igual que Daisuke y Yamato, siendo el primero quien no podía dejar de saltitear de emoción.

─Hay que salir a celebrar ─Propuso Daisuke, sonriente.

─Daisuke, yo no…

─Hey, fuiste seleccionado entre otros muchos chefs. Date algo de crédito y disfruta, que tienes cara de no haber salido a fiestas desde la secundaria ─Dijo el moreno, guiñándole el ojo divertido.

Yamato se encogió de hombros sabiendo que para el Motomiya no había pero que valga. Al diálogo entre ambos hombres, una tercera persona se unió a ellos con su tímida voz y porte.

─Esto… Motomiya-san, Ishida-san. ─Tanto Daisuke como el aludido se voltearon a mirar a Meiko Mochizuki, sonrojada y temblorosa como sólo ella podía serlo─. Felicidades por la oportunidad.

─Gracias ─Concedió Yamato.

─Es una pena que no te mencionaran, Meiko ─Dijo con sinceridad Daisuke─, tienes mucho talento para la cocina.

La azabache se sonrojó por sus palabras, logrando que los ojos del moreno se encendieran un poco más. Yamato no pasó desapercibido aquel detalle en ambos y sonrió para sí mismo.

─Daisuke tiene razón ─Dijo Yamato─, creo que deberías acompañarnos igual. ─Tanto Daisuke como Meiko miraron sorprendidos a Yamato, principalmente el primero dándose cuenta que aquella invitación no era del todo espontánea.

─¿Saldrán ésta noche? ─Preguntó Meiko y Daisuke se apuró en responder.

─Sí, sí. Precisamente le decía Yamato para salir a tomar algo, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

─Ah, estaré encantada ─Sonrió la azabache con sus mejillas encendidas.

La invitación fue cantada y un horario pactado apenas culminase su horario laboral. La Mochizuki se despidió de ambos y regresó a su puesto con una sonrisa mucho más visible.

─Eres un santo, ¿lo sabías? ─Dijo Daisuke cuando Meiko se marchó.

─Y tú eres un flojo por no haberla invitado antes ─Su acusación terminó por enrojecer el rostro del Motomiya, sacando en Yamato una sonrisa─. No me lo agradezcas, hacía tiempo que la mirabas como idiota.

─Hey, que no hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta lo hermosa que es ─Concedió Daisuke─. De igual manera, gracias. La primera ronda de cerveza corre por mi cuenta.

─No esperaba menos de ti ─Respondió Yamato, logrando que carraspeara al más joven.

* * *

La reunión con el dueño del local fue bastante breve, basándose prácticamente en las fechas que la exposición se llevaría a cabo. Unos volantes y algunas recomendaciones para la gran fecha, faltando sólo una semana. Daisuke se notaba emocionado, mucho más que el resto de cocineros reunidos en la oficina del bigotudo hombre para quienes trabajaban. Era una oportunidad que les podría dotar de gran experiencia y podría hasta llegar a ser una palanca para avanzar más en lo profesional.

Todo era posible.

Acabada la reunión, Yamato, Daisuke y Meiko, junto a los otros tres seleccionados para representar a su restaurante se encaminaron hacia la centro de Tokyo para abrirse a la amalgama de bares y lugares nocturnos que tenían a su disposición.

Un bar muy conocido por la mayoría, _Seven Devils cocktail_ terminó siendo el primer lugar donde los seis iniciaron con la degustación de alcohol, soltándose los primeros botones de sus camisas, remangándoselas y hablando con más soltura. El alcohol era un bendito elixir para hacer pasar las penas y traer a la realidad una versión de uno mismo pero más relajado y divertido.

Yamato era muy resistente al alcohol, pero de igual manera sus mejillas se notaban más coloradas que cuando entró al local. Meiko se balanceaba ligeramente sobre el asiento en donde residía mientras que Daisuke entró a su faceta graciosa contando chistes cada vez con menos sentido pero que, por efectos del alcohol, causaba gracia en su público.

Algo que Yamato podía resaltar del predio era su buena ambientación, su iluminación era lo suficientemente tenue para generar un entorno más privado sin llegar a ser demasiado oscuro; la música era rock de los setenta y ochenta y el coste de la consumición era aceptable para un público más general.

Yamato observaba de vez en cuando a Daisuke y Meiko, siendo los menos tolerantes al alcohol y propensos a, o quedarse dormidos, o hacer alguna estupidez. Lo último era más probable que lo termine logrando Daisuke si seguía haciéndose del simpático, por ese motivo el Ishida los vigilaba con su porte habitual.

─¿Por qué eres tan serio? ─Preguntó Daisuke ante el semblante sobrio (sin estarlo realmente) de su rubio compañero─. Diviértete un poco, hombre.

─Si yo me divierto, tú haces tonterías.

Daisuke le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a sus palabras para echar a reír y abrazar a Meiko por los hombros, ella sólo se contagió de su risa para abrazarse a él y no caer en el proceso. Yamato enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

─Como sea, iré un segundo al baño. Trata de no hacer nada estúpido.

─No se preocupe, Ishida…San ─Dijo Meiko con un hipido a causa de la borrachera─. Controlaré a Motomiya-san.

─Eso va para ambos. ─Finalizó Yamato totalmente seguro de que ese dúo era terrible con el alcohol.

Cuando se encaminó hacia el sector de los aseos, cruzándose cualquier cantidad de personas, empujando y abriéndose paso, el bullicio pareció aumentar a un nivel considerable pero él no prestó atención. En su mente sólo se encontraba la idea de llegar al primer mingitorio disponible y descargar lo que la cerveza llenaba en él.

Su concentración iba en desabrocharse el pantalón y apuntar para no salirse del artefacto sanitario, pero el alboroto dentro de uno de los cubículos parecía ponérsela difícil. Nunca fue muy partidario del sexo casual en lugares públicos, pero era lo que a muchos los excitaba el doble.

Cuando terminó de descargarse, se subió los pantalones, se lavó las manos y regresó al exterior donde la música, el aroma a nicotina y a alcohol lo envolvían. No era muy fan de ese tipo de lugares, pero no mentía que había una sensación poderosa ganándose terreno en su interior.

Y apenas dio unos pasos fuera de los aseos, el griterío se oyó con mayor ímpetu y sólo entonces fue consciente de que había una congregación de personas causantes de aquel alboroto, todos levantando sus vasos de cerveza o licores a un centro que llamaba su atención.

Yamato no le dio la debida importancia, hasta que vio un cuerpo montarse sobre la barra. Era una mujer que, obviamente alcoholizada, jugaba a ser una bailarina exótica, alocando a su público masculino y cada vez más llamando la atención.

El rubio no le prestó mucha atención hasta que sus orbes azules se cruzaron con los castaños de ella y algo en su cabeza hizo _click_. Memorias pasadas, memorias olvidadas. Memorias que se suponían habían muerto hace años con el vistazo al cielo oscuro que resurgieron cuando Mimi Tachikawa lo reconoció.

─¡Yama-chii! ─Fue su saludo a todo pulmón cuando ella lo reconoció y la emoción pudo más que ella y su equilibrio, olvidándose que no estaba en un escenario sino en la barra de un bar, la traicionó, dejando que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

La gente siguió riendo y bailando, creyendo que aquel salto penoso era parte del espectáculo. Claro que Yamato no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no darse cuenta que debía ir a socorrerla. La chica reía mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, olía a cerveza y a lo que alguna vez fue un perfume de vainilla. La chica parecía tener piernas de gelatina, por más que Yamato la enderezaba por su cuerpo, ella sólo flaqueaba más y más. Tenía la frente sangrante por el golpe, al igual que las rodillas y el codo derecho por el cual fue a parar todo su peso, pero eso parecía no importarle a ella.

─¡Yama-chii, eres tú! ─Dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello y riendo como una demente─. ¿Viniste a verme? ¡Sé que viniste a verme!

─Debo sacarte de aquí, Mimi ─Respondió sin ganas de jugar, le preocupaba la sangre que veía, aunque no mucha, era sangre al fin y al cabo─. ¿Tienes un lugar dónde quedarte?

─¿Lugar? Qué cosas graciosas dices.

Yamato se resignó a recibir palabras coherentes por parte de la castaña, así que sólo optó por llevarla junto a sus compañeros de trabajo que, precisamente no eran la personificación de la sobriedad, pero estaban en mejor estado que Mimi.

Daisuke y Meiko seguían abrazados por el hombro mientras cantaban a viva voz _I want to break free_ de Queen hasta que vieron llegar a Yamato con una chica lastimada a su costa. Eso fue suficiente para que Meiko reaccionara y pudiese bajar el índice de alcohol en su organismo.

─¿Qué le sucedió?

─Cayó de la barra del bar ─Miró a Mimi y vio que ésta se estaba quedando dormida─. Tú vives cerca de aquí, ¿no es así, Meiko?

─Sí, sí. No parece una herida profunda, tengo un botiquín en mi casa. ─La Mochizuki le hizo una seña para que la siguiera al igual que Daisuke, quien no comprendía lo que sucedía pero sólo los siguió porque así era él.

Yamato avanzaba con Mimi a su lado y miles de preguntas en su cabeza, más sabía que no podía sonsacarle absolutamente nada en ese estado de ebriedad. Su prioridad ahora era sacarla de aquel lugar, limpiar sus heridas y dejarla dormir con Meiko. Ya luego tendría tiempo para saber cómo el destino terminó juntándolo de vuelta con la chica de la azotea.

* * *

Su diestra estaba firmemente arraigada a la cuchara con la cual revolvía el preparado especial post-borracheras y mientras su cuerpo accionaba, su mente seguía reproduciendo el instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mimi, antes de que ella cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Su cerebro maquinaba las tantas posibilidades que podrían haber para que Mimi regresara nuevamente a Japón pero, además de ser una tarea fatídica e inútil, no había mucho por entender.

Lo último que había sabido de Mimi Tachikawa fue que abandonó el país para mudarse por tiempo indefinido a Estados Unidos. Sus motivos, eran varios, dependía de cuál rumor prestabas más atención; muchos decían que se marchó por seguir a su novio, otros para estudiar, versiones más distorsionadas decían que quiso huir de su familia. Mucha habladuría, poca certeza. Yamato no la conocía profundamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ella tenía un muy buen motivo para marcharse.

¿Y para volver? No lo sabía. Era por esa razón que le resultaba contradictorio hallar a Mimi en un bar totalmente ebria, montando un show tan penoso como el de hace algunas horas atrás. Sin embargo, por más años que hayan transcurrido sin verla, sin importar las condiciones en las que la volvió a ver, no cabía dudas que la chica que Meiko estaba curando en su habitación, era la misma Mimi Tachikawa que él recordaba.

Un suspiro traicionero salió de sus labios a causa del revoltijo de pensamientos que azotaban su mente. Estaba ebrio, un poco, sí, pero más que nada estaba agotado pero no sabía muy bien de qué precisamente.

─¿Cómo va ese preparado tuyo, eh? ─La voz de Daisuke entrando a la cocina donde Yamato terminaba su preparado especial, lo despertó de sus pensamientos─. Eso huele extraño ─Dijo olfateando─, pero confío en ti.

─Eso es halagador ─Comentó Yamato a son sarcástico que fue respondido con una sonrisa por parte del moreno─. Tómate un vaso y no te preocupes de las náuseas siguientes. Te aliviará el estómago.

Dicho esto, Yamato vertió el líquido en un vaso de vidrio que tenía a mano. Daisuke lo olfateo una última vez para bebérselo todo de una tirada. La amargura le pegó fuerte al paladar del Motomiya pero terminó por tragárselo todo.

─¿Quién te enseñó ésta pócima maléfica, hombre?

─No te quejes. Te renovará el organismo ─Dijo el rubio tratando de no externalizar la gracia que le causaba Daisuke en esos momentos─. ¿Ha salido ya Meiko? ─Preguntó Yamato.

─Aún no ─Respondió mirando a sus espaldas─. La chica que encontraste es una conocida tuya entonces.

─Del colegio, sí. ─Se volteó a darle la espalda y así verter lo que quedaba del jugo preparado en dos vasos más─. Iré a ver cómo siguen. ─Fue su excusa para marcharse a donde Meiko y evitar hablar más del tema con el Motomiya.

Llevaba ambos vasos en sus manos y su paso rápido para donde el cuarto de Meiko se ubicaba según recordaba haberla ayudado a llegar con Mimi colgando de sus hombros.

Meiko, a diferencia de Daisuke, era de palabras prudentes y silencios oportunos. Valoraba mucho aquel detalle en la chica azabache de lentes que prestó su casa a una muy ebria Mimi. Meiko no hizo preguntas sobre quién era ni impuso peros para traerla a su casa a curar sus heridas tras ese golpe contra el suelo del bar. Sencillamente tomó las llaves de su departamento y guio a Daisuke y a Yamato hasta él, cargando a Mimi por los hombros. Cedió su cama a una completa y borracha desconocida para ayudarla sin preguntar nada al respecto. Y solamente entonces, Yamato valoró enormemente que Meiko estuviese con ellos aquella noche.

Cuando se ubicó frente a la puerta del cuarto de la azabache, dirigió sus nudillos a la madera pero antes de que éstos hiciesen contacto con ella, la puerta se abrió y Meiko se detuvo a mitad del umbral de su cuarto.

─Ishida-san ─Nombró la chica sorprendida. Yamato la notó agotada y no era para menos─. Su amiga se encuentra bien. Le limpié las heridas, no eran profundas, sólo raspones y moretones.

─Gracias, Meiko. Por todo ─Respondió Yamato, entrenándole una sonrisa leve que encendió las mejillas ajenas─. Preparé un poco del jugo que mi padre me hacía cuando me pasaba de copas. Le hará bien al estómago.

Meiko miró el vaso de vidrio y lo tomó con ambas manos, haciéndole un cabeceo en agradecimiento. La mujer se hizo a un lado para invitarlo a pasar al interior de su habitación a ver cómo se encontraba Mimi sin decir mucho. Nuevamente su personalidad tan cuidadosa que él agradecía. La vio entornando los pies de regreso a la sala, por lo que él se concentró en ingresar al cuarto de la dueña de casa.

Los veladores de la cama yacían encendidos dotando de toda la iluminación necesaria para el cuarto, lo suficiente para reconocer a una muy dormida Mimi. Zapatos tirados al suelo y las prendas algo sucias, de seguro manchadas con alcohol, la adornaban y aunque ella fuese la personificación de un viernes desastroso, seguía siendo lo más hermoso que él haya visto antes.

Depositó el vaso restante sobre la mesa nocturna, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y despertarla; aunque a juzgar por lo dormida que lucía, dudaba que aquello fuese posible.

La miró una última vez, apreciándola como si fuese la última vez que la vería. Mas conociendo a Mimi, eso era posible. Ella podría desaparecer de un momento para otro y reaparecer cinco años después. Ella era un completo misterio para él, quizá por eso le gustaba de joven.

Un balbuceo lo alertó antes de que pudiese marcharse. Volvió a mirarla, Mimi parecía despertar de aquel sueño de ebriedad que la tumbó en esa cama. Verla luchar por abrir los ojos generó en él tantas emociones contradictorias, principalmente porque no sabía qué iría a decirle.

Tantos años se imaginó volviendo a encontrarla, planeando todo lo que podría decirle si se daba la ocasión, pero cuando la posibilidad parecía haber llegado, el pánico y la confusión lo absorbía.

Mala suerte, buena suerte, no lo sabía, pero Mimi sólo siguió balbuceando para reacomodarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo plácidamente. Falsa alarma.

Algo en Yamato pareció aliviarse, como también decepcionarse. ¿Qué podrías esperar de una situación semejante? Él prefirió no hacerse más ideas patéticas, marchándose finalmente de allí. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se detuvo observando la madera pintada de blanco. Se sentía tan extraño pero sin duda, "bien" no era una respuesta.

Caminó por el pasillo de regreso a donde Meiko y Daisuke se encontraban, claro que no esperaba que ambos estuviesen sentados en el sofá de dos cuerpos que contaba la sala de estar a unos pocos centímetros de que sus labios se encontraran. Apenas Meiko lo vio, se enderezó del asiento y Daisuke se giró a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

─Sigan con lo suyo. Yo regreso a casa. Nuevamente gracias por todo, Meiko. ¿Podrías llamarme apenas Mimi despierte? No quiero causarte más inconvenientes ─Fue su despedida antes de salir de allí y dejar solos a los tortolos. Claro que no podían hacer demasiado, no con Mimi durmiendo en la cama de la Mochizuki.

Bajó las escaleras metálicas del edificio hasta la planta baja, escuchando el sonido de la ciudad a su paso. Aún era de noche, suponía que serían como las dos de la madrugada y apenas se topó con el cielo oscuro, se detuvo a pensar en lo que importaba verdaderamente en esos momentos. Cómo regresar a su casa.

Se acomodó la chaqueta y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, inició su camino hacia la estación de trenes que lo llevara a su zona, pensando en cuán pequeño resultó ser Tokio.

A mitad de camino, sintió su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones alertándole de la llegada de un mensaje. Cuando sacó su móvil y la pantalla se iluminó, vio el nombre de la mujer por la que contaba las siete horas de diferencia con París.

 _«¿Puedo llamarte?»_

Tantas cosas habían sucedido en un corto lapso de tiempo. Oírla hablar con siete horas de diferencia parecía ser lo que coronase el pastel.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Lamento la tardanza!

Ha sido una temporada larga y pesada de exámenes y trabajos prácticos que me absorbían horriblemente. He reducido mi tiempo de escritura a casi nada pero no podía seguir postergando la entrega de éste cuarto capítulo :3

¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¡Háganmelo saber!

Un besito a todos, principalmente a mi Bau preciosa que me perdonó la tardanza :3


	5. Chapter 5

Fic escrito para Bau de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Características:** AU. Mimi es mayor que Yamato, él está entrando en la adolescencia, ella ya está bien entrada, se pueden conocer en la escuela o fuera de ella. Cuestión que Yamato tiene un enamoramiento de Mimi-sempai durante toda su adolescencia, la ve con otros chicos y le duele pero ella siempre le regala sonrisas que le alegran el día. Llega el momento en que ella termina la secundaria pero, por alguna razón, se siguen viendo seguido (elija cuál, pero para mí puede ser porque se quedó como profesora/ayudante de alguna materia); siguen creciendo pero Mimi está cada vez más adulta, tiene un novio estable y más madura; cuando Yamato está terminando su último año de secundaria ella finalmente se va (elija dónde y por qué), pierden todo tipo de contacto (tampoco es es que hayan sido muy amigos). Pasan los años, Yamato ya es un joven adulto con título universitario y una vida que está encontrando su rumbo; y un día la ve, la encuentra, Mimi reaparece y las mariposas en su estómago adolescente vuelven a aparecer, ella se alegra de verlo, hay un reencuentro (salen a pasear, toman un café, se encontraron en un bar, lo que quiera el escritor), se siguen viendo (elijan por qué), y un día Yamato le confiesa que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella - no necesariamente que lo sigue haciendo - de ahí en adelante dejo el resto al escritor: la reacción de Mimi y el resto de la historia. Ella le lleva entr años (como mi mami a mi papi), elija lo que se quiera. ¡Y que tenga final feliz!

 **Género:** Romance, Drama.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 _«Encuentros y torpezas»_

 **.**

Y de pronto, la ciudad se alzó frente a ella.

Edificios, casas, calles. Todo era más grande que ella, quien había quedado reducida a una pequeña fracción de existencia. Siempre había temido darse cuenta de ello, que no era más que una aguja en un pajar. Temía perderse, pero por sobre todas las cosas, temía que la perdieran.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al tiempo en que era consciente de un molesto zumbido abriéndose paso en toda su cabeza. Sentía que, dentro de su mente, un enjambre de abejas no dejaban de zumbar o una bandada de aves no hacían más que graznar. La luz del día golpeó sus ojos con fuerza cuando logró enderezarse y la rendija que permitía las cortinas de la habitación, dejó pasar un poco de luz.

Mimi evocó una maldición por lo bajo, incapaz de soportar siquiera su voz. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo parecía pesar diez veces más de lo que recordaba. No, no era su cuerpo, era su estómago el causante de semejante pesadez.

─¿D…Dónde…? ─Su voz quedó en el aire al comenzar a mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar su habitación pero nada se asemejaba siquiera al hotel donde, de a poco, su memoria le decía que pasó las dos últimas noches.

Es verdad, ella ya no vivía en Nueva York. Había regresado a Japón hace dos días y se mantenía en una habitación de hotel que… No era el que la resguardaba en esos momentos.

─¿Eh? ─Miró con más detenimiento. No, el lugar en donde estaba no era una habitación de hotel, pero sí de un departamento─. No puede ser… ¡Dormí con alguien anoche! ─Dijo alterada, pero enseguida un gruñido salió de ella al no poder tolerar siquiera su voz con la resaca que llevaba encima─. ¿Pero…? ─Miró a su alrededor y apreció que el cuarto no parecía pertenecer a un hombre.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y la imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y unos grandes lentes rojos llegó a ella. Mimi la miró confusa hasta que cayó en cuenta que dormir con mujeres tampoco era impropio de ella.

─¿Así que dormí contigo ayer? ─Preguntó Mimi pero sus palabras no parecieron tener la misma reacción en la mujer que en ella, pues la azabache se hizo para atrás con cara de horror─. Oh, vamos. No debí haberlo hecho tan mal. Era buena con las chicas durante la universidad. No creo que haya perdido la táctica.

─¡No, no, no! ─Dijo la azabache casi pegando un grito al cielo que molestó a Mimi en ese estado─. ¡No dormimos juntas! Tú… ¡Te trajimos a mi departamento para no dejarte sola!

─¿Trajimos? ─Preguntó Mimi volcando su mirada en la bandeja que traía la mujer junto a un vaso de agua, una pequeña taza con lo que parecía ser té y una pastilla que Mimi pudo reconocer que se trataba de los que estabilizaban el estómago tras las borracheras─. ¿Dejarme sola?

─Así es, Tachikawa-san ─Dijo la mujer─. Ayer Yamato-san la encontró en muy mal estado en una bar al que, casualmente, fuimos. No quisimos dejarla sola, menos en su estado y con el golpe que se dio al caer…

─¿Golpe? ─Mimi se llevó una mano a la cabeza y enseguida la sacó puesto que un dolor horrendo se acentuó, siendo la razón del terrible dolor de cabeza que la azotaba en esos momentos─. Espera… ¿Has dicho Yamato? ¿Yamato Ishida?

La mujer asintió y el rostro de Mimi quedó tan pálido que la de lentes temió porque otra oleada de vómito la asaltara.

─¡Debo irme! ─Dijo Mimi saliendo de la cama pero casi cayendo de bruces al suelo por el mareo, para su suerte, la de largos cabellos la contuvo y ayudarla a estabilizarse─. Perdona…

─No se preocupe ─Dijo para sentarla nuevamente sobre la cama─. Me llamo Meiko Mochizuki, a todo esto.

─Mimi Tachikawa… Pero supongo que ya lo sabías ─Respondió Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa─. Dime… Yamato… ¿Él sigue aquí?

Meiko negó con la cabeza consiguiendo que Mimi suspirara aliviada.

─No soportaría que me vea así… ─Una risa nerviosa salió de la mayor─. Aunque supongo que ayer hice un número bastante vergonzoso.

─Eh…

─No respondas. ─Mimi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando no gemir de dolor ante su propio tacto─. Maldita sea… Escucha, Mochizuki-san, gracias por la hospitalidad pero necesito marcharme. Te agradecería que no le dijeras nada más a Yamato y… ─Mimi se levantó como pudo de la cama pero los mareos volvieron a ella. Meiko la ayudó a estarse en pie y Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa─. Gracias, por todo.

─Pero…

─No te preocupes, estaré bien. Nuevamente, gracias por lo de anoche ─Mimi no escuchó los pedidos que le hacía Meiko sobre que, por lo menos se tome algo para calmar los malestares. Ya tenía bastante con la dignidad por los suelos.

Mimi dejó el departamento de Meiko viendo cómo la ciudad de Odaiba volvía a saludarla casi con sorna. Había regresado al lugar que creyó no volver a pisar, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que los "nunca" eran tan frágiles como las promesas.

Las personas la veían caminar casi sin disimulo, extrañándola, mas al bajar la vista a sus prendas se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un pijamas con dibujos de gatos. Mimi maldijo a Meiko y tuvo la intención de regresar pero lo último que deseaba era tener que permanecer más tiempo expuesta de esa manera.

Llevaba en su mano el bolso de la otra noche, hurgó en su interior rogando porque no fuese tan estúpida como en cuando adolescente de perder todas sus pertenencias durante la borrachera; para su suerte, su _yo_ borracha se había vuelto un poco más responsable. Sólo un poco.

Sacó su teléfono, el brillo de la pantalla le hizo fruncir el ceño, siendo éste un aguijón que fue directo a su cabeza, incrementando su dolor. Mimi maldijo y trató de leer sus miles de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, todas de un mismo destinatario. Suspiró para marcar el nombre de su secretaria y mejor amiga, aguardando una sarta de palabras en su contra por hacerle pasar semejante noche.

─ _¡Mimi, al fin!_

─¡Nada de al fin, Miyako! ─Bramó molesta Mimi─. ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! Creí que estaba contigo ayer.

─ _¡Me bajas el tono, Tachikawa!_ ─Gritó tras la línea Miyako Inoue, la única capaz de hablarle de esa manera y seguir viviendo para contarlo─. _¡Estaba contigo ayer hasta que, nuevamente, perdiste el control con el alcohol y desapareciste a, vaya saber Dios dónde! Te he estado tratando de localizar desde ayer y no contestabas._

─Ya, ya, cállate que tengo una resaca horrible ─Respondió Mimi de mala gana, pero ya bajando el tono de su voz. Mimi levantó el índice al ver que se aproximaba un taxi vacío y éste se detuvo enseguida. Mimi no tardó mucho en subirse─. Al Four Season, por favor. ─El taxista asintió para dirigirse al hotel donde Mimi se estaba hospedando.

─ _Pues te lo mereces_ ─Siguió hablando su amiga─. _Me has tenido con el susto en la boca toda la noche. ¿Al menos estás bien?_

─Tanto física como moralmente, estoy acabada. ¿Estás en el hotel?

─ _¿Dónde más estaría?_ ─Mimi rodó los ojos molesta─. _Ya, cambiando de tema. ¿Vienes en camino? Porque tienes a los directores del proyecto molestos porque no has llegado a la cita de las diez._

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y buscó la hora en el tablero del vehículo, percatándose que eran las doce y media del mediodía. Maldijo por lo bajo.

─Pues que se jodan. ─Oyó a Miyako reír tras la línea─. Yo debería ser la que esté molesta. De hecho, lo estoy. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerme a mí como disertante de ese estúpido congreso?! ¡Yo debería ser la nueva directora del proyecto, pero me dejaron como una mera instructora más! ¡Qué se jodan!

─ _Supongo que tu coma etílico de ayer fue por puro enojo._

─No, no fue por puro enojo… Solamente. ─Mimi suspiró frustrada─. Desde que salí de la horrenda pasantía en Nueva York me preparé para liderar la cadena de restaurantes por la que dejé Odaiba, Miyako. Es algo por lo que trabajé toda mi vida y me lo quitan. Es… Frustrante.

─ _Mi-cha…_ ─Dijo Miyako tras la línea con tono preocupado. Mimi sonrió ligeramente al oírla llamarla así, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y volvía a sentirse de quince años─. _Escucha, no todo está dicho. Ese congreso podría ser tu manera de demostrarles que están equivocados contigo._

─¡Claro que lo están!

─ _Escúchame, linda. Todo mejorará._ ─Dijo Miyako con una sonrisa que contagió un poco a Mimi─. _Ahora, ven al hotel que te tengo preparado un baño de sales y te reservé turno para un masaje tailandés. Olvídate de esos molestos dueños de cadenas baratas que tratan de sofocarte y relájate. Tienes una cita importante ésta noche, no lo olvides._

Mimi sonrió con un poco más de soltura al oír a su amiga recordándole que, tras tres meses de distanciamiento, finalmente volvería a encontrarse con su querido _no-novio_. Cortó la llamada y dejó salir aire de sus labios un poco más relajada. Pensar en Jyou Kido siempre le ponía de buenas.

* * *

─Comprendo… Sí, no te preocupes, Meiko-san. Gracias por avisarme ─Finalizó Yamato, terminando la llamada con su compañera de trabajo. Miró su pantalla y suspiró con cansancio.

Mimi se había vuelto a fugar. Habían cosas que no perdían costumbre, como el complejo de agua que poseía Mimi.

Se llevó una mano por el cabello, peinándoselo para atrás, intentando aclarar la cabeza que en esos momentos sólo parecía ser un revoltijo de pensamientos. En parte, debía agradecer que Mimi se haya ido nuevamente; él aún no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que podría decirle pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, sin saber nada sobre ella. Ni siquiera sabía identificar cómo se sentía al respecto, pero feliz no estaba.

A pesar de eso, retenía la imagen de Mimi en su mente. Volverla a ver generó tantas cosas en su interior, recordándole incluso cómo era sentirse un adolescente de vuelta. Sonrió con pena de sí mismo. Él no era así, él no era de los nostálgicos que se dejaba vencer por el primer recuerdo que acontece a su mente. Si fuese por ello, estaría derrumbado, pues tenía memorias dolorosas a lo largo de su vida. Ver a sus padres era el recuerdo de ello. El pensar en Takeru, también.

Pero Mimi era distinta.

Ella se había vuelto la sencilla imagen de aquello que Yamato recordaba como _felicidad_ durante su adolescencia. Pensar en ella era recordar la azotea a la cual acudía sólo para verla contrastando con la ciudad que se erigía, aparentemente, sólo por ella.

Apreciarla en su estado etílico de la noche anterior fue reconfortante en parte, pues sabía que ella estaba, dentro de todo, bien. Tantos años preguntándoselo y aquella noche se la respondió por sí sola. Pero, por otra parte, quedó con una angustia sin nombre en su interior pues las emociones que creía pertenecer a su _yo_ adolescente, volvieron a cobrar vida con el simple hecho de verla.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─La voz de Daisuke acudiendo a él fuera de la cocina lo despojó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que se encontraba saliendo del trabajo a mitad de jornada y que había hablado con Meiko sobre Mimi─. ¿Ha despertado tu amiga?

─Sí… Y se esfumó nuevamente.

─¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se esfumó?

─Se fue a, vaya saber dónde ─Respondió Yamato─. Está acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, descuida. ─Guardó su teléfono en sus jeans y volvió a mirar a su compañero─. Gracias por cubrirme con éste turno.

─Descuida, tú ve tranquilo a recibir a tu chica. ─Respondió Daisuke, guiñándole el ojo consiguiendo que Yamato esbozara una diminuta sonrisa.

Se despidió de su compañero para salir del restaurante atento a la hora marcada en su reloj de muñeca, rogando porque no se le hiciese tarde. No quería hacerla esperar, por más que ella lo esperaría una vida entera de ser necesario.

* * *

Catherine Duchamps tenía la facilidad de encontrar magnífico todo aquello que llame su atención. Japón tenía su encanto y de eso, la francesa no tenía nada que refutar. Sus grandes ojos celestes miraban maravillados el gran aeropuerto de Odaiba, mientras las personas caminaban a su alrededor, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos.

─ _Si merveilleux…_ * ─Comentó la francesa sin guardarse asombro en ella. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su acompañante durante todo el vuelo, hallándola con la mirada perdida entre el montón de personas que iban y venían, claramente, buscando un rostro conocido─. ¿Ansiosa, mi querida?

Los ojos castaños de Hikari Yagami pasaron del gentío congregado en el vasto predio del aeropuerto a la sonriente figura de su amiga francesa. Cayó en cuenta de su rostro preocupado por lo que cambió en una sonrisa que su acompañante no dudó en cuestionar.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

─Sí… Es sólo el cansancio ─Respondió Hikari─. No puedo acostumbrarme a las siete horas de diferencia entre París y Odaiba.

─Pues te recomiendo que te compongas como puedas ─Comentó Catherine con una sonrisa que Hikari no supo identificar─, pues seis meses sin actividad, harán que termines realmente cansada esta noche.

Hikari rio por el comentario y Catherine no tardó en unirse a ella. Cuando la rubia se percató de la entrada de cierto joven de rubios cabellos, no reparó en su sonrisa, agitando a Hikari para llamar su atención.

─Y hablando del diablo… ─Comentó la francesa por lo bajo─. _Oh mon Dieu…_ Olvidaba lo atractivo que era Matt.

Hikari dirigió su vista hasta los azules profundos que hacía seis meses no veía. Sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa cuando él la reconoció y aceleró su paso hasta ella, estrechándola en un gran abrazo que le quitó el aliento. Hikari cerró los ojos sin poder contener la alegría de volver a sentirlo, hundiéndose en su calor y en su aroma.

─No tienes idea de cuánto te he echado de menos… ─Susurró Yamato contra su oído, haciéndola sonrojar.

─Puedo imaginármelo ─Respondió, separándose un poco de él para acariciar su rostro entre sus manos y besar sus labios tímidamente, intentando no olvidar que se encontraba Catherine aún allí.

Yamato comprendió su beso y no le dio mucha prolongación, separándose casi enseguida para mirar a la acompañante de su novia y una amiga que hacía tiempo no veía.

─¡Los años te han sentado de maravilla, Matt! ─Habló la francesa con emoción para abrazarlo.

─Lo mismo digo, Catherine ─Respondió─. ¿Cómo están Michael y Takeru? ─Preguntó Yamato apenas se separaron.

─De maravilla. Te mandan saludos y un exquisito vino que el mismo Michael cosechó para ti ─Dijo Catherine mostrándole su bolso de mano─. Sólo guárdalo bien, que me han hecho todo un problema para traerlo. ─Tanto Hikari como Yamato rieron por el comentario─. No sabía que los japoneses fueran tan paranoicos.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, Hikari y Yamato tomados de la mano mientras oían a Catherine relatar con lujos de detalles toda la odisea que significó para ella transportar un vino costoso al cruzar la frontera japonesa.

─¿Ya has hablado con Taichi? ─Preguntó Yamato por lo bajo a Hikari, a lo que ella asintió.

─Estaba en una reunión, pero me dijo que quería que cenemos todos juntos ─Dijo sonriendo─, en el lugar donde trabajas.

─¡Oh, es cierto! ─Dijo Catherine con emoción─. Hikari me habló mucho del restaurante donde trabajas. Ya espero probar sus delicias.

Yamato sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga de la infancia, dirigiéndose a un taxi que pudiese llevarlos hasta el departamento del Ishida donde Hikari volvería a quedarse.

Durante todo el trayecto, Yamato se percató de un ligero cambio en la actitud de su novia, pero prefirió no hacer demasiado hincapié sobre éste, siendo que aún estaban en presencia de Catherine.

* * *

A penas Taichi vio llegar a su hermana como a Yamato, se puso de pie del asiento en donde se encontraba aguardándolos. Eran las siete de la tarde y Taichi iba de traje tan pulcramente como se acostumbraron a verlo al trabajar dentro de la embajada. Sus brazos fueron directo a su pequeña hermana, estrechándola casi con necesidad imperiosa.

─¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! ─Dijo el diplomático al abrazar a su hermana que quedaba casi reducida a una niña en comparación a la complexión física de su hermano mayor.

─Hey, que la asfixias ─Comentó divertido Yamato, obligando a que Taichi se separara de su hermana menor, mirándola con atención.

─También te he extrañado, _Nii-san_ ─Respondió Hikari, besando en la mejilla a Taichi─. ¿Recuerdas a la amiga de la que te hablé tanto? ─Dijo Hikari, dirigiéndose a Catherine, haciendo que Taichi cayera en cuenta de su presencia.

─Catherine Duchamps ─Saludó la francesa con una sonrisa coqueta que no pasó por alto el de traje.

─Taichi Yagami. _C'est un plaisir*_ ─Dijo Taichi en un perfecto francés, para tomar la mano de Catherine y besarla, acto que hizo rodar los ojos a Yamato.

─ _Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait français, Monsieur_ ─Respondió ella con gracia.

─No le hagas caso ─Dijo Yamato─. Yo le enseñé la mayoría de las cosas. Lo vi usando frases semejantes solo para ligar.

Catherine y Hikari echaron a reír tras ello, consiguiendo que el de traje se sonrojara hasta la punta de las orejas.

─Me ofendes, Ishida. Te recuerdo que hablo otros idiomas.

─El de idiota, por ejemplo ─Respondió el rubio y una discusión propia de sus quince años volvió a tomar partido en aquella velada que no hacía más que mejorar.

Catherine y Taichi comenzaron un diálogo ameno que hizo sonreír a Hikari. Cuando le había comentado a su hermano que había hecho una gran amiga apenas comenzó a residir en tierra parisina, él no dejaba de preguntar sobre ella; claramente, los intereses de su hermano mayor estaban puestos sobre la atractiva sonrisa de Duchamps.

─Hikari… ─La voz de Yamato llamó su atención, volteándose a mirarlo─. ¿Has podido hablar con Takeru?

La joven de cabellos castaños comprendió la preocupación en el semblante de su novio. Hablar sobre su hermano menor era tocar un tema delicado en esos momentos, debido a que el distanciamiento entre ambos se había hecho notorio con los años circulando.

Hikari tomó la mano de Yamato y la acarició con dulzura, intentando que éste se relajara un poco más.

─Hemos hablado en varias ocasiones durante mi estadía. Estaba ocupado, ya sabes, todo el asunto de la editorial lo tenía bastante aislado, pero está bien. ─Viendo que su respuesta no conseguía tranquilizar del todo a Yamato, Hikari añadió─. Me había dicho que regresaría para fin de año, no en un tiempo prolongado, pero que quería volver, aunque sea para las fiestas.

─Comprendo ─Respondió sencillamente él, bajando la mirada a su mano entrelazada con la de su novia.

─Hey… ─Ella tomó su rostro con su mano libre e hizo que la mirase─. Todo mejorará.

Él sonrió con un poco más de soltura. Iba añadir algo más, pero el mesero había llegado con cuatro cartas de menú y una libreta lista para oír sus pedidos.

* * *

Mimi bajó del taxi que la trajo hasta el restaurante donde Jyou Kido, su querido _amigo_ a quien tenía sin ver casi tres días. Kido era un médico cirujano egresado de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York a la que fue a estudiar hace varios años atrás y en donde conoció a Mimi Tachikawa durante su residencia.

 _Amigos._ Aquel era el mote que usaban de vez en cuando, pero debía admitir que era un tipo de relación romántica que se apegaba a sus vidas ajetreadas, viajando y separándose casi siempre. Su romance no fue inmediato, de hecho, la relación entre ambos fue puramente profesional cuando Mimi llegó al hospital de urgencia a causa de una intoxicación etílica.

Jyou se había encargado personalmente de su caso, algo que ella agradeció. Cuando se recuperó, preparó un pastel de nueces y miel para el médico en agradecimiento, pero sin saber que el hombre era alérgico a las nueces y un sencillo bocado, casi lo mata.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos. Pensar en el médico de ese entonces era recordar cuánto lo había extrañado. El hombre había tomado un congreso de cardiología en Odaiba, prolongando su estadía para poder coincidir con el viaje de Mimi y con la cual debía encontrarse para cenar en uno de los restaurantes favoritos del hombre.

─Buenas noches, Señorita ─Saludó el jefe de camareros─. Usted debe ser Tachikawa Mimi-san. ─Asintió a las palabras del hombre quien le dedicó una sonrisa─. Permítame llevarla hasta su cita de ésta noche.

Ella no necesitó ser guiada por el hombre para reconocer al hombre de traje, cabello azabache y ligeramente desarreglado con unos lentes que ya no superaban el tamaño de su rostro como cuando más joven. Sonrió al verlo y él al reconocerla.

Jyou se puso de pie para saludarla, pero en un descuido, golpeó la mesa, casi tumbando todo lo que tenía sobre ésta y consiguiendo que la castaña riera. El rostro de Jyou se coloreó, pero ella sólo pudo abrazarlo y besar sus labios, olvidándose que tenían al camarero aguardando sus pedidos.

─Te extrañé ─Dijo ella al separarse. Él seguía sonrojado, pero ya no de vergüenza, sino por tenerla junto a él.

Ambos tomaron asiento oyendo al camarero recitar las especialidades de la casa. Mimi tomó en mano la carta de menú sin necesidad de pararse a leer mucho tiempo un nombre, pues reconocía los platillos.

─¿Alguna recomendación? ─Preguntó Jyou a Mimi, recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta por su parte.

─Yo que tú, pediría la tilapia a la portuguesa con un buen vino blanco que el caballero ─Dijo Mimi mirando al camarero─, nos podrá sorprender.

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción y retiró las cartas de la mesa, dejando a la pareja aguardando por su cena. Las manos de Jyou fueron hasta las de la castaña, quien sonrió al sentirlo.

─¿Cómo te ha ido? ─Preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Dejando de lado que los organizadores del evento no me creen suficientemente capaz como para tomar la dirección del mismo y me denigraron como una disertante más… Bien, supongo. ─Respondió ella sonriendo.

─Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo recitarte una de las afamadas frases de mi padre ─Ella rio por el comentario, a lo que él se acomodó las gafas para simular sabiduría, incrementando la risa en su acompañante─. "Si una puerta se cierra, otra se abrirá".

─Vaya, pierde el tiempo en medicina, Dr. Kido.

─Lo sé, debería abrir una línea para llamadas inspiratorias ─Comentó riendo a la par que Mimi─. Descuida, quizá no sea tan malo como parece, Mimi. Más tarde, podrás darte cuenta que las cosas suceden por una buena razón.

─Sin duda, deberías sacar provecho de la línea ─Comentó divertida, consiguiendo que Jyou riera.

El teléfono de Mimi comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola. Dejó las manos de Jyou para tomar su pequeño bolsón y buscarlo. Cuando leyó el nombre de Miyako en pantalla, se disculpó un momento con su acompañante de aquella noche para levantarse e ir a contestar la llamada.

─¿Qué sucede?

─ _Malas noticias_ ─Respondió Miyako. Mimi rodó los ojos, estaba hasta la coronilla con las malas noticias y en esos momentos estaba consiguiendo olvidarse un poco sobre ellas─. _¿Recuerdas de lo que me habías comentado ésta tarde? ¿Del chico de tu Instituto? ¿Al que no quieres volver a ver?_

─Miyako, ¿podrías ir al grano? ─Respondió Mimi con cansancio, alejándose un poco de la mesa en la que se hallaba con Jyou. Tenía intenciones de salir del local para hablar con más libertad, pero sus planes fueron truncados al chocar contra alguien en pleno trayecto.

Mimi levantó la mirada molesta hacia el impertinente que no se fijaba en su camino y que terminó por chocarla, pero antes de poder recriminar al o a la desatenta, su cuerpo quedó estático observando los mismos ojos azules profundos de sus pesadillas.

─ _Debes salir de allí si quieres evitarlo. Él trabaja allí_. ─Finalizó Miyako desde el teléfono, sentando como una terrible ironía para la castaña.

─No me digas… ─Susurró ella al cortar la llamada sin poder dejar de mirar a Yamato Ishida, quien tenía el mismo rostro sorprendido que ella.

Y quizá, la misma mente echa un revoltijo con sólo verla.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

*Si merveilleux: Qué maravilla.

*Oh mon Dieu: Oh, mi Dios.

*C'est un plaisir: Es un placer.

*Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait français, Monsieur: No sabía que hablaba francés, Señor.

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Lamento enormemente la tardanza! Debo culpar a los exámenes del segundo periodo como también a mi falta de creatividad para con ésta historia D: Tanto tiempo sin escribir, me fue secando la imaginación (? Pero descuiden, que hemos regresado y ahora con más encuentros juju

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué esperan que suceda de ahora en más? ¿Cómo serán las palabras que podrían dirigirse entre ellos? ¿Mimi dejará de beber y meterse en problemas? Ya veremos… xD

¡Un abrazo enorme a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, principalmente a mi querida Bau que estuvo de cumpleaños hace un mes y alguito. ¡Un abrazo enorme, mi querida, te deseo todo lo mejor! :*


	6. Chapter 6

Fic escrito para Bau de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Características:** AU. Mimi es mayor que Yamato, él está entrando en la adolescencia, ella ya está bien entrada, se pueden conocer en la escuela o fuera de ella. Cuestión que Yamato tiene un enamoramiento de Mimi-sempai durante toda su adolescencia, la ve con otros chicos y le duele pero ella siempre le regala sonrisas que le alegran el día. Llega el momento en que ella termina la secundaria pero, por alguna razón, se siguen viendo seguido (elija cuál, pero para mí puede ser porque se quedó como profesora/ayudante de alguna materia); siguen creciendo pero Mimi está cada vez más adulta, tiene un novio estable y más madura; cuando Yamato está terminando su último año de secundaria ella finalmente se va (elija dónde y por qué), pierden todo tipo de contacto (tampoco es es que hayan sido muy amigos). Pasan los años, Yamato ya es un joven adulto con título universitario y una vida que está encontrando su rumbo; y un día la ve, la encuentra, Mimi reaparece y las mariposas en su estómago adolescente vuelven a aparecer, ella se alegra de verlo, hay un reencuentro (salen a pasear, toman un café, se encontraron en un bar, lo que quiera el escritor), se siguen viendo (elijan por qué), y un día Yamato le confiesa que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella - no necesariamente que lo sigue haciendo - de ahí en adelante dejo el resto al escritor: la reacción de Mimi y el resto de la historia. Ella le lleva entr años (como mi mami a mi papi), elija lo que se quiera. ¡Y que tenga final feliz!

 **Género:** Romance, Drama.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 _«Años que van, intereses que cambian»_

 **.**

La calidez de su café negro acariciaba su piel a medida que las páginas circulaban por sus dedos en una entretenida lectura en lo que iba esa tarde en su cafetería favorita. Takeru Takaishi se mantenía con la atención puesta en su lectura casi imperturbable, salvo cuando la puerta del lugar se oyó abriéndose y sólo cuando vislumbró a un hombre mayor con un saco largo y un sombrero elegante ocultar sus canas, Takeru cerró su libro.

─Llegas tarde ─Fue lo primero que dijo Takeru cuando su abuelo, Michael, tomó asiento delante suyo─. Si fuese mi madre, ya te habría hecho un sermón sobre la puntualidad.

─Y por suerte, no eres Natsuko, así que afloja el cinturón, hijo ─Comentó con su gracia característica─. Un capuccino con doble crema, por favor ─Pidió apenas la mesera se acercó a ambos.

Su abuelo sonrió a su nieto y éste le correspondió entregándole el libro que llevaba consigo; Michael amplió su sonrisa y tomó con emoción el libro que recibía.

─¿Ya lo has leído?

─Sólo las primeras cincuenta páginas… Por tercera vez ─Comentó con una sonrisa─. Es mi obra favorita de entre todos tus trabajos, abuelo.

─Me alegro que te gustara, pero me alegro más que mi querido nieto lleve las de escritor en la sangre ─Guiñó con dulzura a su nieto y así sacar de un pequeño bolsón un libro que Takeru reconoció enseguida, sonriendo─. Sin duda, es tu obra más sobresaliente y la que la editorial se enorgullece de haber publicado. Las ventas no han hecho más que aumentar en lo que va de éste mes y eso que hace tres meses lo has sacado.

─Ayuda mucho el que tu editorial haya tomado mis obras, se lo debo a ustedes.

─No te hagas el modesto conmigo, mocoso ─Ambos rieron por el comentario─. Tienes talento, Catherine siempre lo había dicho cuando te incluyó en el plantel de escritores acogidos por la editorial. Ya casi no participo en ella, ya estoy viejo y pocos escuchan a uno que lleva éstos encima ─Dice divertido tocándose las canas por debajo del sombrero─. A todo esto, ¿sabes algo de Catherine y Hikari?

La gracia en el joven escritor, como si acabaran de lanzarle un balde de agua fría; Michael notó aquel cambio en su nieto, después de todo era Takeru, cuyo rostro no servía para ocultar cosas y menos disgustos.

─Seguramente ya están con Yamato.

Michael sonrió con comprensión y pena a su nieto, dejando escapar aire de sus pulmones. Miró a su nieto y éste sólo se concentraba en tomar de su taza de café como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si no le afectara nada.

Takeru era tan transparente.

─¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerte distante de él, Takeru? ─Su nieto parecía no querer responder a eso, pues se tomó su tiempo para tomar con deleite su café hasta que lo terminó.

─El tiempo que haga recapacitar a Yamato.

─¿Y no crees que casi dos años sean suficientes, Takeru? ─Preguntó su abuelo con pena. Los ojos celestes de su nieto fueron a los de su abuelo─. Te has puesto a pensar que, si las cosas fuesen distintas, ¿crees que Yamato pasaría tanto tiempo apartado de ti?

Takeru no respondió, sólo regresó la vista al libro que su abuelo le había entregado, uno de los libros que él había escrito. La mesera regresó a ellos con el pedido de Michael pero Takeru ya no la prestaba atención, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

* * *

Encender un cigarrillo había sido una muy mala costumbre que había tratado de olvidar cuando comenzó a ganar partido en su cuerpo; Jyou se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones pero sólo cuando la respiración comenzó a fallarle y el miedo a perder, lograron que Mimi dejara de fumar.

Por un tiempo al menos.

La sensación de la nicotina ingresando por su organismo era tan placentera como el calor de su cuerpo en contraste con el de la fresca noche que la abrasaba; de verdad, ella podría desear que las cosas fuesen distintas y esa noche fuese de otra manera, pero no.

 _Él_ tuvo que regresar.

─¡Mimi! ─El sonido de la puerta abriéndose no la inmutaron, ella siguió con su cigarrillo, intentando apaciguar los nervios que subían por ella─. ¿Por qué te marchas de ese modo?

Por más que Yamato Ishida se pusiese delante de ella, Mimi tenía una facilidad para ignorar. Los primeros segundos fueron hartando al joven que la miraba con molestia y desesperación. Una mala combinación, pensó ella.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó Yamato tras respirar profundamente y calmar los nervios que también despertaban en él. Mimi lo miró por un segundo─. De la caída, me refiero. Meiko me dijo que dejaste el departamento apenas despertaste.

─Gracias por eso, pero no necesitas preocuparte. Estoy bien ─Respondió tajante, exhalando el humo que golpeó el olfato del hombre.

Yamato la miró con incredibilidad y molestia, ella no disimuló su desagrado tampoco. Él encaminó sus pasos como para marcharse de allí, pero algo lo detuvo. Se volvió a girar a mirarla y volvió a sentir ira en él, la misma que fue acumulado durante todo ese tiempo y que sólo podía ser redirigida hacia una persona en particular.

─Es increíble cómo los años no te han cambiado nada.

Mimi echó a reír y lanzó al suelo lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo, apagándolo con la punta de sus tacones. Miró a Yamato y no se inmutó en verlo molesto.

─¿Y aquí es donde debo sentirme mal y pedirte disculpas? ─Preguntó ella con sorna─. ¿Qué esperas que hiciera al verte, eh? Lanzarme a abrazarte y decirte cuánto te he hechado de menos, imagino.

─Eres increíble.

─¿Tú qué sabes de mí? ─Preguntó ella, acercándose a él mas Yamato mantuvo la compostura─. ¿Un año y medio y crees que conoces todo sobre una persona? Madura.

─Deberías hacer lo que dices. ─No dejó que Mimi respondiera a su acotación, él sólo ingresó de vuelta al local dejando a una encolerizada Mimi detrás.

Ella tuvo intenciones de seguirlo y continuar la discusión pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando reconoció como una joven castaña se acercaba a Yamato cuando éste ingresó al restaurante. La mano de la joven cayó sobre el hombro del rubio y la caricia que descendió por su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro dejaron muchas cosas claras para Mimi.

Cosas que no se atrevería a admitir. Sobria no, al menos.

─¿Mimi? ─Ella despertó de su ensoñación cuando la voz de Jyou llegó a ella, mirando al preocupado médico acudir hasta ella hacia el exterior del lugar─. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estabas fumando?

─Sólo… ─Volvió a mirar a Yamato y a la chica que lo acompañaba para regresar sus ojos hacia Jyou─, sólo quiero irme de aquí, ¿bien?

Él no puso oposición alguna y no tardaron en cancelar sus pedidos para retirarse de allí con una tensión clara que Jyou no pensaba discutir. Fue una pésima noche, ambos lo sabían, sólo que uno no entendía muy bien el por qué.

* * *

Cuando la noche avanzaba sobre suelo japonés, el movimiento iba descendiendo y el silencio casi era regente alrededor. Era una de las cosas que Hikari extrañaba de su suelo natal, algo en total discrepancia con suelo parisino donde el movimiento no parecía cesar por más que las horas no hagan más que avanzar.

Yamato abrió la puerta de su departamento y las pertenencias de Hikari como de Catherine los recibieron. Hikari avanzó hasta tomar sus cosas y ser guiada por su novio hasta la habitación que ambos compartirían.

─¿Catherine no necesitará sus cosas? ─Preguntó Yamato al ver las huérfanas pertenencias en la sala.

Hikari rio por el comentario.

─Con Taichi alojándola en su departamento, dudo que necesite ropa.

Taichi Yagami no era tonto y apenas reconoció la figura de Catherine ingresando al restaurante donde cenaron los cuatro adultos, no ocultó sus intenciones con la mejor amiga de su hermana. El interés no era sólo por parte de Taichi sino una cuestión bilateral y en esos momentos, el departamento de Taichi debía ser un concierto de gemidos que Yamato preferiría sólo no imaginar.

Ambos ingresaron al cuarto de Yamato y Hikari sonrió al ver que las cosas no habían cambiado nada desde su última estadía allí. Miró a su novio y lo atrajo hacia ella para besar sus labios.

─¿Y si nos ponemos al día? ─Preguntó Hikari en tono sugerente, rozando con su voz el cuello del mayor.

Si había algo que Yamato había extrañado era esa delicada sensualidad en su pequeña novia, donde ponía en jaque sus sentidos con un simple susurro.

Recibió los labios de Hikari casi con necesidad, sintiendo no sólo con sus labios a la joven, sino con sus manos y todo su ser. Pero a medida que las ropas iban cayendo en ambos, Yamato no podía borrarse la imagen fresca de Mimi blandiendo palabras desagradables contra él.

La rabia volvió a calar en él pero sólo deseaba olvidarse de ella.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó Hikari, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad─. Luces algo distraído. ¿Estás cansado?

─No… No es eso.

─¿Entonces? ─Ella lo atrajo hacia la cama y ambos se recostaron en ella─. Lucías tenso cuando entraste de vuelta al restaurante. ¿Pasó algo con esa mujer?

Yamato tragó saliva forzosamente al recordar que su pequeño encuentro con Mimi no pasó desapercibido por Hikari. Ella siempre había sabido ver hasta los minúsculos detalles, era por ese motivo que muchas veces, él se sentía desnudo ante ella.

─Ella es… Es una vieja conocida. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, sólo eso.

─¿Es relevante? ─Preguntó Hikari y Yamato la observó un momento para sonreír levemente y atraer sus labios a los suyos.

─No, no lo es ─Respondió.

─Entonces, déjame ayudarte a relajarte ─Respondió Hikari finalmente para descender sus besos por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y llegar a su virilidad en donde los besos se hicieron lamidas y succiones que Yamato sólo podía enarcar la espalda, hundir la cabeza en la almohada y pensar en lo mucho que había extrañado a Hikari.

* * *

Mimi dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el agua caliente acarició su piel a primera hora de la mañana. Baños cálidos y una taza de chocolate caliente era la mejor forma de empezar un buen día para Tachikawa. Sus manos deslizaron el jabón por su piel, enjabonando todo cuanto tocaba, desperezándose del sueño nocturno. Ese día tenía una agenda bastante llena y ella sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar bajo la ducha.

─¿Mimi? ─La voz de Jyou desde afuera del baño la trajo de vuelta a la realidad─. Está listo el desayuno. ¿Te espero para salir?

─Si, salgo en un momento ─Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Entre todas las relaciones que Mimi Tachikawa llegó a entablar, lo que tenía con Jyou Kido era la más estable desde todos los puntos de vista que pudiese pensar. Ambos se entretenían durante el tiempo que tuviesen disponible porque al llevar una vida muy ajetreada, no se molestaban por forzar las cosas. Algunos días dormían juntos, otros sólo eran videollamadas desde puntos opuestos en el mundo, pero a ellos les resultaba porque no eran lo fundamental para el otro.

Mimi salió con una toalla envolviendo su desnudez hacia la habitación de Jyou, tomando algunas ropas que solía dejar en su placar cuando se quedaba en su departamento. Se vistió y salió hacia la cocina donde encontró a Jyou leyendo su teléfono y a juzgar por la expresión concentrada del médico, supuso que se trataba de su cronograma de citas para ese día.

─¿Día ocupado? ─Preguntó ella besando su mejilla.

─Más o menos ─Respondió─. Me cambiaron algunas cosas para hoy. Odio cuando hacen eso.

─Lo resolverás, siempre lo haces. ─Él sonrió a la castaña y bebió de su café negro para soportar un día más de conferencia─. Gracias por acercarme al evento de hoy.

─No es nada, está cerca del hospital. ─Jyou dejó a un lado su teléfono para mirar a la joven que pasó la noche con él─. ¿Tienes una reunión nuevamente?

─Sí, la última antes de que el gran evento inicie. Me pondrán al tanto de los últimos detalles y coordinaré con el encargado de los participantes del curso. Es agobiante.

─Lo resolverás ─Respondió Jyou, besando la frente de Mimi, quien sonrió por ello─. Siempre lo haces. Salimos en diez.

Ella asintió y vio a su amigo dejar la cocina para encaminarse hacia su habitación para ultimar detalles de su programa para su congreso. Mimi sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Un buen inicio de día, pensó.

Todo indicaba que sería un día excelente para ella, la ducha deliciosa y el chocolate caliente se lo aseguraron.

Pero no vaticinó que, cuando Jyou la llevara hasta el lugar donde debía encontrarse con sus organizadores, visualizara a dos jóvenes de pie a la entrada del lugar vestidos elegantemente, por supuesto, uno de ellos fue rápidamente reconocido por Tachikawa, pues el rubio en sus hebras y el azul en su mirada no podía ser fácilmente olvidado por nadie.

─Tiene que ser una broma… ─Susurró Mimi apenas Jyou detuvo el vehículo, pudiendo ver a Yamato parado a la entrada del lugar.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Preguntó Jyou al verla tan consternada mirando por la ventanilla.

─Nada, es sólo que… ─Miró a Jyou y sonrió─. ¿Me acompañas adentro?

* * *

─¿Por qué demonios debemos ser nosotros quienes demos la bienvenida a las personas? ─Seguía quejándose Daisuke Motomiya, luchando contra el apretado cuello de su camisa.

Yamato rodó los ojos por centésima vez desde que estaban parados a la entrada del lugar, portando prendas elegantes para dar la bienvenida a los invitados a la última reunión para los organizadores del evento. Yamato no era partidario de prendas de ese tipo pero no las detestaba como lo hacía Daisuke, después de todo, el moreno prefería ropas holgadas y una corbata era todo lo que él odiaba.

Vio acercarse a algunas personas con intención de ingresar al local, por lo que Yamato portó un semblante más amable y así recibir a los recién llegados, extendiéndoles volantes con el cronograma de reuniones a realizarse, pero cuando una pareja en particular llegó hasta él, Yamato no pudo disimular el desagrado al reconocer a la castaña de sonrisa cínica que tomó un volante de su mano.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Preguntó Yamato sin molestarse en medir su tono─. Devuélveme eso.

─Oh, pregunto lo mismo. ─Mimi miró el volante y luego a Yamato─. ¿No se supone que esto es exclusivo para organizadores del evento gastronómico?

─Lo es. Por eso reitero: ¿qué haces aquí?

Mimi no tuvo tiempo para asombros, después de todo, Jyou Kido fue quien portaba tal expresión al reconocer al interlocutor de Tachikawa.

─¿Yamato-san? ─Al oír la voz de Jyou, Yamato cayó en cuenta de su presencia y pudo reconocerlo.

─Kido. ¿Cómo estás? ─Preguntó ofreciendo como saludo un cabeceo correspondido por el médico─. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

─Lo mismo digo ─Comentó Jyou con una sonrisa─. ¿Trabajas aquí?

─¿Se conocen? ─Preguntó Mimi de mala gana, sintiéndose ignorada por ambos hombres.

─Sí, atendí a su padre hace unos años cuando entró al hospital por un problema de salud ─Respondió Jyou─. ¿Ustedes también se conocen?

Una mirada compartida entre Yamato y Mimi bastó para que la tensión regresara a ambos, contestando casi al mismo tiempo, trabándose al hablar y causando estragos en ambos.

─Es un conocido de hace años ─Finalizó Mimi─. Cariño, será mejor que te vayas. No olvides tu reunión.

─¡Es verdad! ─Recordó Jyou y besó a Mimi en la mejilla como despedida, agitando la mano en el aire para Yamato y así, finalmente, retirarse.

Mimi lo vio marcharse para así girarse a mirar a Yamato con disgusto que fue bien correspondido por el otro.

─Dime que sólo fuiste contratado para esto ─Dijo Mimi refiriéndose a su papel como recepcionista de los disertantes.

─Dime que te equivocaste de lugar y no estás aquí por la conferencia.

─Maldita sea ─Finalizó Mimi entrando al lugar, ignorando a Yamato quien sólo pudo verla marchar molesta.

Yamato suspiró molesto, preguntándose por qué, entre todos los posibles escenarios, debía coincidir de ese modo con la castaña dueña de sus pesadillas.

─Es bonita. ─Yamato se volteó a mirar de mala gana a Daisuke quien no apartaba la vista del trasero de Mimi─. No te culpo; con ese cuerpo, también me frustraría por no llevármela.

─No molestes ─Cortó Yamato─. Mientras menos relación tenga con esa mujer, todo será mejor.

─Habla por ti ─Respondió Daisuke gracioso.

Yamato volvió a poner los ojos en blanco perdiendo la cuenta. Estaba harto de tener que soportar tales acontecimientos con la unigénita Tachikawa; primero verla ebria a tal punto de tener que llevarla a rastras y finalmente su comportamiento pedante días posteriores.

¿Algo más podría salir mal?

* * *

Los disertantes invitados junto a los organizadores principales del gran evento gastronómico ubicado en Odaiba, Japón, tomaron asiento en el auditorio central del hotel donde los convocaron. De a poco, la sala fue llenándose y las voces se hacían oír entre conversaciones y risas que resonaban con fuerza las paredes del lugar.

Mimi Tachikawa reconoció a varios reconocidos chef con quienes llegó a compartir _escenario_ y con quienes tenía una gran afinidad, aunque hablando con sinceridad, pocas personas no conocían y querían a Mimi Tachikawa, quien siempre se caracterizó por ser una profesional abierta y divertida con un gran carácter sobresaliente que la hacía ser una excelente compañera y líder.

Tomó asiento junto a algunos conocidos suyos de origen americano donde residió mayor tiempo de su vida. Por un momento, Mimi se había olvidado de las malas pasadas que su vida en Japón le había regresado. Por un momento, Mimi volvió a ser la profesional que todos conocían y querían.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas y la reunión dio inicio con una corta pero amena introducción para redirigir la intención principal al gran evento que tomaría lugar en el mismo sitio en días próximos. Todos prestaron real atención a las palabras de los organizadores y de la temática a desarrollarse.

─…Por ese motivo, cada bloque estará dividido por chef especializados en respectivas áreas. Cada bloque estará enfocado para los participantes que deseen integrarlas y tendrá una duración de dos horas. Espero que todos podamos sacar una excelente experiencia y relación a partir de ésta actividad que beneficiará a comedores solidarios. ─Una avalancha de aplausos se fueron repartiendo, motivados por la última mención─. Bien, ahora tendremos un breve receso de media hora para que cada uno pueda tomar algún refrigerio y luego retomamos la siguiente capacitación.

Las personas asintieron y de a poco fueron dejando el lugar para salir y volver a encontrarse con conocidos y amigos, llenando los pasillos de risas y conversaciones casuales. Mimi, por su parte, tenía intenciones de ir al baño un momento, pero sus pasos fueron interceptados por uno de las organizadoras principales, Mina, una reconocida chef india.

─¡Mimi! ─Saludó la morena─. Me alegró tanto saber que habías aceptado la invitación para participar de éste evento.

─No me lo hubiese perdido por nada del mundo ─Comentó─. Claro que me había esperado otra noticia, quizá una que me involucrase en el plantel directivo, ya sabes, por mis años de antigüedad en el ámbito.

─Lo sé, protesté por ello cuando terminaron dándose a una persona con menor méritos ─Confesó Mina de mala gana─, pero escucha, hay algunos rumores sobre promociones a partir de la participación de ésta conferencia.

─¿De verdad? ─Preguntó Mimi, interesada─. ¿Cómo cuáles?

─Empezando con que debes estar bien con el _capataz_ , ya sabes, codearte con los principales directores.

─¿Te refieres a Nishijima? ─Preguntó Mimi─. Él es amigo mío.

─No me refiero a mera amistad, Mimi ─Dijo Mina, encogiéndose de hombros─. Si quieres ganarte la confianza de Nishijima a nivel profesional, será mejor que estés jugando a sus reglas. He oído que Nishijima buscará congeniar mentores con practicantes y hacer una pequeña competencia al final del evento.

─¿Dices que esto tiene un fin más allá de la donación a comedores solidarios? ─Mimi rió─. ¿Por qué no me extraña viniendo de él? Siempre hay un trasfondo con Nishijima.

─Así es ─Respondió Mina─. Si quieres mi consejo, ve buscando un practicante que te quiera de mentor. Si eres lista, elegirás al mejor; pero si eres astuta, elegirás al favorito de Nishijima Daigo.

Mimi sonrió ante la información recibida, totalmente consciente de que las cosas habían cambiado para ella. Era verdad que la intención de ayudar a comedores solidarios a lo largo de países con escases de alimentos fue lo que la instó a participar, pero al saber que, por una competencia, podría conseguir finalmente su tan anhelado puesto dentro del plantel directivo gastronómico, su interés había aumentado.

Y debía encontrar al practicante con mayor expectativa, por parte de Nishijima Daigo principalmente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza :c He estado atrapada con las finales y ocupaciones personales que no vienen al caso jajaja Sólo espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes fiestas y desearles, por sobre todas las cosas, un excelente inicio de año :D

¡Un abrazo a todos y a todas!


End file.
